I've Changed
by 0NeonLights0
Summary: Jimmy lets Austin go on a worldwide tour! Just one problem, he can't take Ally! Ally accepts this, and he leaves to go on his 2 year tour none of them confessing their undeniable feelings for eachother. Ally gets bullied in school constantly. What happens when Austin comes back? Will they be able to rekindle their friendship? Will they become more? Or maybe they'll fall just apart?
1. Flashback: 2 Years Before

**2 years before: (Flashback)**

**Ally's POV**

It was starting off to be a normal day at Sonic Boom; almost empty yet oddly comforting. I was manning the counter waiting for someone to walk into the shop, but eventually gave up starting to write in my book. I was awoken out of my thoughts from the bell ringing on our door signaling that someone was entering the store. I scribbled down my last thoughts in my book while glancing up at the door.

"Hey Austin!" I happily spoke stashing my book away enticed to see what we would do today.  
"Hey..." Austin replied seeming out of thought concentrating on something else.  
"Are you okay?" I asked slightly concerning on what was bothering him.  
"There's something I need to talk to you about." He mumbled just low enough for me to hear.

**Austin's POV**

How in the world am I going to tell Ally that Jimmy Starr is letting me go on a world tour? She would be happy for me right? Yes, of course she would be happy for me, this is my dream! But, I can't even take her with me! I mean I owe all my success to her, but does that mean not taking this chance? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, but she's a once in lifetime person.

"Are you okay?" Ally's voice ringed me out of my thoughts  
Soon, after having a mental battle in my brain about whether or not to talk to her about the world tour I managed to muster up enough courage to mutter, "There's something I need to talk to you about."

I sighed rubbing my forehead trying to think of the right words to explain this, while walking Ally upstairs to the practice room, so that we could have some privacy. Ally stood a couple feet away from me as I paced back and forth having a debate on how to tell her this. (**Bold: Austin's thoughts, **_Italics: Austin)_

**Just tell her the truth! You deserve this world tour! You deserve to prove your father wrong!  
**_Ally has been there with you from the start, you can't just abandon her like_ that!  
**You're not abandoning Ally I mean it's not like your never ever coming back to Miami again!**_  
I hope you're right._

When I finally stop pacing I glance at Ally, and find her look at me intently, which is when I decide to explain, "Today when I was at the recording studio, Jimmy Starr offered me a world tour, and-"

Ally didn't understand why Austin was so nervous to tell her this, but she was still bouncing with excitement cutting him off by shouting, "Really? This is what we have been waiting for! I mean all of our hard work has paid off!" She was starting to rant, "Oh my gosh what clothes should I bring? How long would a world tour be? Do I get backstage passes? Did you tell Dez and Trish? Who else is going to be on the tour? I cant -"

Austin interrupting her quickly stating, "Only Dez and I can go!" not being able to bear hearing her ramble on about how excited she is when she can't even go.

Austin could instantly see the happiness vanish from her face instantly regretting ever saying that part. "W-What?" Ally stuttered barely able to speak from the shock hitting her like a pound of bricks. She could feel her knees wobbling, and her voice getting hoarse from the terrible lump that was in her throat, and couldn't help the tears dwelling in her eyes, but she forced them back by blinking still trying to process this information.

**Ally's POV**

**(Bold: Ally's Thoughts **_Italics: Ally_**)**

**Austin is leaving? How could he? After everything we've been through?**  
_Well this is HIS dream. I'm happy for him_.  
**No, your not you can't hide you feelings from me remember? I'm you.**  
_Oh yeah. Well if he gets famous then I get famous too, remember? That is how this works!_  
**Well at least tell him how you feel before he leaves!**  
_Um no. We are JUST friends. I do NOT like him that way._  
**Denial! You can't lie! Remember? I'm you!**  
_Just be quiet!_

I managed to stutter, "I-I'm happy for you." I say putting on my best fake smile hoping that he can't see right through me like he usually can.

**Austin's POV**

Shocked by Ally's response I shot my head up glancing at her before responding, "Thanks. I'm leaving early in the morning tomorrow. He asked me to go since one of the other singers dropped out."

Ally and I invited Trish and Dez over to Sonic Boom for what would be the last time all of us hung out for almost 2 years! I can't imagine what it'll be like to not be able to see Ally everyday. I was just about to leave Sonic Boom to meet Ally, Trish, and Dez at the airport when I looked around Sonic Boom one last time. I looked at our practice room, glancing at everything; really. We have had, so many memories here. Like when that kangaroo broke the window destroying that biker's jacket. Or when I first heard Ally playing double take on that piano in this room before we remodeled it. As I walk downstairs I sigh still getting used the fact that I'm leaving.

As I arrived at the airport we were all say our goodbyes, or as we called them "see you laters". I hugged Trish before telling her that I would never have another manager quite like her. Trish and Dez we arguing for their last minutes together even though I can't say I'm surprised. I turned around to glance clearly at Ally not even wanting to leave her even if it was just for 2 years feeling complete and utter sadness dwelling inside of me. I could feel tears growing inside of my eyelids, and my knees felt as if they were going to give away at any moment. As I look at Ally I start to drift off thinking about; well everything.

(**Bold: Austin's Thoughts** _Italics: A_ustin)

**Now is the PERFECT time! Tell her how you feel Doofus!**_  
No way! This is a terrible time to completely ruin our friendship!_**  
How would this ruin your friendship?**_  
Because she doesn't feel the same way that I feel for her._**  
How do you know that?**_  
We wrote a song about it for peaks sake! "Not a love song"? No._**  
You love her!**_  
Jus_t _Shh_

I'm shot out of my thoughts by Ally wrapping her arms around my neck hugging me while slightly sobbing, "I'll miss you so much!"

"It'll be over before you know it. I promise. See you later?" I replied trying to convince myself of this more than her pulling away from her giving her my best smile I could manage at a moment as utterly depressing as this.

"See you later." Ally replied as I walked into the ramp leading into the airplane while immediately waving feeling loneliness spreading throughout my body.

**Ally's POV**

After the plane disappeared into the dark weary sky I dropped down on my knees and sobbed. At that moment I truly understood what heartbreak felt like. My heart feels as if it completely stopped beating, and honestly I couldn't care less. Everything inside and outside of my body hurts feeling like it's throbbing, but mostly my heart is burning. I felt an emptiness expanding in my heart as the seconds tick by. I wasn't sure which thing I was more disappointed about, the fact that he left, or that I let him.

**I've Changed.**


	2. Present Time: Ally's POV

**Present Time: **

**Ally's POV**

It's been exactly two years since Austin left to go on his world tour, and let's just say that I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come back to Miami at all on purpose just because he promised me he would come back. I was at school inside homeroom waiting for the bell to signal class to start to ring since I was always the first one in the classroom since no one really wants to hang out with "Ally Dawson". I decided to write in book until homeroom started, so I dug through my tote bag until I found my brown leather book.

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, Journal it's been exactly 2 years since Austin left us to go on his world tour. I don't even know why I'm still counting, but I guess I'll just fill you in on what happened in the past 2 years. I was trying to avoid talking or thinking about Austin by keeping myself distracted, but of course every second that I wasn't doing something my mind would wander back to a certain blonde boy. I guess after awhile though I realized that Austin is my best friend, and it's not like he's never coming back right? Well, that was then I guess. In magazine I would always read about Austin, and I guess in some way it would make me feel like I wasn't completely out of the loop his life. Like somehow I was still connected to him. Weird huh? After awhile the magazine articles about Austin were getting worse and worse. Of course I assumed they were just trying to get gossip on him, which meant that he was really starting to get famous. Trish on the other hand was less naïve doubting that the magazines were lying. About three months and seventeen days ago (yes I'm still counting the days) Austin won 3 Grammies! We were expecting invitations, or anything really, but noting came. Trish was infuriated calling Dez saying that he said that Austin didn't put us on the list to send the invitations to for the Grammies. No, I refused to believe that my own best friend didn't or even wouldn't invite me to the Grammies. It must've been a mistake right? My heart was ripped out, and shattered into a million pieces when he made his speech not even mentioning Trish and I. I sobbed for the rest of that week refusing to come out of my room feeling frown lines making their was on my face, and finally losing all faith in the person I used to call best friend; also known as the sweet boy I used to know named Austin Moon. Well, enough of the past. I should go homeroom bell is going to ring in like 2 minutes._

_-Ally Dawson_

I was thrown out of my thoughts by the feeling of the icy, hard tiled floor hitting my stomach the impact taking me by surprise. But I can't say that I'm even shocked when I look up to find the one and the crazy, wait I mean only. No, I mean crazy. Anyways I looked up to find Tilly Thompson the head cheerleader of Miami High.

"What are you looking at nerd?" Tilly Thompson sneered at me, "Now there's _Ally _germs on my seat! This is repulsive!" She pulled out a wet wipe out of her purse wiping the entire seat managing to get every single knick and cranny while I watched in mock amusement before she nonchalantly threw the wet wipe in my face while sitting down on the seat she just wiped flipping me off all at once, which was my signal to leave or as she liked to call it; flee.

I rose from the ground throwing out the wet wipe in the trash bin before taking my place in the back of the classroom. Did I forget to mention that about two months after Austin left Tilly Thompson came back to town? Or that she and the rest of the cheerleading squad torment me everyday? The bell rings as everyone comes inside the classroom sitting as far away from me as possible. As Trish walks by she glares at the boys who were whispering about me before smiling at me sympathetically while mouthing, "I'll talk to your later."

I nod my head slightly so that only Trish can see. Trish wanted to knock the socks off the people who tormented me, and I won't even repeat what she said she wanted to do to Tilly Thompson, but I wouldn't let her get involved in this. I can't just let Trish do this for me, and then get hated by the rest of the school! So basically Trish acts like were not friends in public, but in private we can hang out.

Everything that happened during class is mostly a blur since I don't really pay attention in class. I never really need to pay attention anyways since I'm the head of the class. The occasional dirty or rude note passed back, or Tilly Thompson mouthing unspeakable things to me as the teachers talks. The notes just go into the trash can which the teacher pointed out is "conveniently" in the back of the room. I know why it's actually back there though. My teacher Mr. Horan (no pun intended) know everything that happens in his classroom, so he knows that people bully me, but just like all of the other teachers he doesn't care.

I stumble out of the classroom as final bell rings signaling us to leave as Tilly's best friend Veronica shoves me out the door. I pack my things out of my locker ignoring the unspeakable comments written on my locker walking back home.

"Alllyyyy iss thattt youuuu?" my "father" slurred at me while stumbling to get off the couch look at me as if I had three heads.

My father became an alcoholic after my mom died about 4 months ago in a car accident because the driver was drunk, and crashed straight into her car. She wasn't instantly dead, and if anything she was far from it because she promised my father and I she would fight her hardest to stay alive. She fought for about twenty- four hours before she couldn't fight anymore. You would think that if she was killed in a drunken car accident he wouldn't drink, but I guess it helps ease the pain he feels. I mean I guess I understand that his lover; his wife was taken away from him. Permanently.

I nodded my head saying, "Yes dad its just me, Ally." as I lead him up the stairs struggling to pull all of his weight into his room barely being able to pull him onto his bed, and tuck him in under the duvet covers. I nonchalantly walk back downstairs grabbing a tray with a two Advil's, and a glass of water for his hangover he will most likely have tomorrow afternoon when he wakes up. After I set the tray down on his nightstand I trudge back to my room sinking down into my bed drifting off to sleep thinking about a certain blonde boy.

**I've Changed.**


	3. Present Time: Before They Collide

**A/N: Hey my little ausllies! So, I wasn't going to post today because I have a lot of homework, but I love you guys so much I decided to! Okay so here's the disclaimer:  
Ally: (writing in her book about her day)  
Annie ( 0NeonLights0 ): Hey Austin can you do the disclaimer?  
Austin: Why don't you make me?  
Trish: * pops out of nowhere * How about I make you?  
Austin: Okay fine!  
Ally: * looks up * A-Austin? * Runs away in tears *  
Austin: Ally wait! * Runs after her *  
Trish: No Austin! *Runs after him *  
Annie: Wait! Can you guys do the disclaimer?!  
Annie: Fine! 0NeonLights0 owns nothing, but the storyline!**

**Austin's POV**

I was just finished with my world tour, and I was trying to decided what in the world I was going to do now after the world tour. You see I met Cassidy again while I was on tour in Mississippi, and she was at my concert with a backstage pass, and we start to hang out again. I was just getting used to being away from Ally,and she told me that her band was broken up, and we decided to go on our scheduled date she promised me months before in the Melody Diner. Cassidy and I were getting closer, and Cassidy made me feel almost as amazing as when I was with Ally. Cassidy broke up with me about a month later telling the press that I cheated on her with four different girls, and when I told my record company about it they told me to not disagree with that statement, so I could get a bad boy image. Surprisingly, I wasn't as devastated as I thought I should be, which led me to believe love doesn't exist in this cruel and harsh world. So, after that I lived life to the absolute fullest doing risky things like bungee jumping and skydiving. I guess after that I realized that I couldn't be a rock star for forever, so I decided to tone it down a little bit.

I still live life to the fullest doing crazy things like have one night stands with girls, drinking to get wasted, smoking when I'm stressed, and why do I do this you may ask? Because I can.

"Austin look at this!" Dez shouted storming from the kitchen in our new condo I bought standing in front of me tapping his foot while looking at me expectantly with an unreadable expression, which was actually normal for him to use that expression now. Dez is now my manager and video director no longer having that crazy side of him, which I have to admit I really miss. I miss seeing Dez pull a sandwich out of a tuba, chase after squirrels that he calls dogs, and pull ice sculptures out of his backpack that he used to carry everywhere.

"Are you even listening?!" Dez once again shouted practically turning as red as his hair, and personally I wouldn't be surprised if fumes started bursting out of his ears.

"Yeah Dez I heard you." I try to say as calmly as possible trying my hardest not to slur my words, so that Dez doesn't know I was drinking yesterday.

"Yeah well what is this then?!" Dez yell so loudly that he has to heave to catch his breath back pointing to the picture on the front cover, but instantly am cut out of any thoughts by remembering my terrible hangover I'm just starting to realize I have right now.

Dez exhales deeply probably trying to calm himself being he tries to kill me, and trust me if looks could kill I would be dead right now while he spoke, "I thought I told you to stay out of the covers for awhile. That meant no going out to clubs to drink leaving with some random girl. I've had it. You've given me no choice, but you are taking a break for awhile. No more fame for you until you finally understand how lucky you are to actually have it." He scratches his chin probably deep in thought before he beams smirking at me before adding, "Your going back to high school."

I feel my heart completely stop at those six words trying to contemplate if he actually just said what I think he said. I glance over at Dez already feeling my jaw hanging so low it was practically touching the floor, and as if he read my mind he nods which means I didn't miss hear him. He leaves the room as I immediately feel my knees starting to wobble as if I'm going to collapse at any second. I'm going to school? Again?

**Dez' POV**

I guess I just kind of blew up on Austin again, but you can't blame me because it's gut wrenchingly sickening seeing your best friend turn into this womanizing jerk knowing there's nothing you can do to prevent it. I realized that the only thing I can do is stay by his side, so he can have someone that will always be there for him no matter what. I can practically feel my frown lines burning into my skin as I feel as the world is just pushing him further down into a deep abyss of loneliness.

Unless by some miracle we run into Ally again then Austin would possibly be able to transform back into himself, but that would have to be a miracle for that to happen. Chuckling to myself as I remember what Austin said to Ally before we left for the world tour with Jimmy Starr. He promised her that he would race back after the world tour ended, but I guess he forgot all about her, and his promises.

"That's it!" I exclaim to myself as I quickly grab my phone hastily looking for the phone number I'm looking for as I dial the number smiling for the first time in about two years since Austin will finally be happy again; back to the same Austin we all knew.

**Ally's POV**

Feeling the sun shining through my curtains in a typical Miami morning, and hearing my alarm clock go off to the sound of the news I arise from my bed very ungracefully, and push the off button on the alarm clock. I walk into my bathroom turning on my shower waiting until the water is scalding hot, so that steam fills the entire shower, but until then I brush my teeth. As I step into the burning one hundred and ten degree Fahrenheit water I feel my skin start to turn sensitive as I taking a shower as I hum a melody I've been trying out. As I step out of the shower I get dressed in a vest with a floral peplum top underneath with denim jeans with my signature boots.

I check in my father's room before I leave to work at Sonic Boom not surprised when I see him still passed out, but the Advil and water is gone. I walk back downstairs grabbing two more pills of Advil, and a new cold glass of water to help soothe the hangover he'll have when he wakes up. I place the tray on his nightstand looking at him one more time before I walk out headed to work thinking about if this is how he'll live the rest of his life.

I practically own Sonic Boom now since my father has a new job, which I guess is since my mother loved music it was just too many memories of her to handle for him. He was going to sell the store, but I managed to convince him to keep it, and I don't legally own Sonic Boom, but my father never comes down here, so I guess you could say that I own it. My father does have a job at a factory, so I don't really need the money to support us, but I use it for myself, so that I don't have to ask him for money. Just in case we ever do need money though I save most of my money for that since my father's job isn't permanent. As I finish cleaning Sonic Boom I trudge back behind the counter waiting for someone to come through those doors. Oh course no one does, and I decided to write in my brown leather book to pass the time as I wait for someone to walk through those doors.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well today has been oddly boring and casual, but I can't shake off the feeling that something's off, but I guess it's just me. Right? Anyways it's been a two years and two days since Austin promised me he would come back to Miami. Wait. Am I really still counting? I guess he could still come back for me, and maybe he has a good reason why he couldn't come back. Maybe he has reasons for everything he's done. No. I'm basing this all on "maybe's" or possibilities, I mean it's also possible that he doesn't have reasons for what he did, and he just forgot about us. Great, this is exactly what he wants me to think, that he's still him, and he just made some mistakes that he regrets. But, no this isn't a fairytale, and he's not my prince anymore._  
_ -Ally Dawson_

__**I've Changed.  
**

**A/N: Yeah this chapter kinda sucked. This was kind of just a filler chapter I had to make sure nothing was confusing.**

**BUAHAHHAHAHA. I. AM. EVIL. Who was Dez talking to? And what will happen to Austin and Ally? If I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter today, but I decided to be evil, and end it before the next part. And I wrote 1,500 words in this chapter! **


	4. Present Time: When We Collide

**A/N: Wow this is late! I'm sorry! I had a lot of homework!**

**Ally's POV**

"Bleep!" my alarm clock rang slowly waking me up from my sleep as I slap the buttons randomly until I push the off button on the alarm clock.

I trudge into the bathroom noticing that I have panda eyes, so I force myself to put on makeup to lessen the bags on my eyes. I put on a floral skirt and white blouse finishing the look with my signature boots. Afterwards, I brush my teeth, take shower, and eat breakfast. Before I leave for school I grab a tray putting pancakes, eggs, and toast on a plate, Advil, water, and a note saying, "Dad don't forget to eat, and I'll be back form school at about three o clock."

I drive to school in my car I just saved up enough money for last month since every time I walk to school I get pelted with eggs. I pull into "my" parking space that no one else takes since apparently it has, and I quote "Ally Germs!". As I walk inside I notice no one had given me the cold shoulder, or even been the least bit mean to me today. My eyes widen when I realize that something must be happening in this school. Something Huge. I walk around the school skeptically watching every step I take just in case they're just playing a prank on me. But, when I do I wish it they just pulled one huge prank on me.

I drop all my books on the ground, my eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, as I feel my knees starting to get weak as if they'll give away at any second. Standing there a couple feet away from me was the one and only Austin Moon. He was practically winking at every girl giving her his number; so basically speaking he was just as the tabloids said he was. Just realizing that I just dropped all of my books I scrambled to pick all of them up hastily and quickly hoping to god that Austin doesn't see or recognize me. The last thing I need is to ruin the one day I may get not being picked on by screaming my lungs out at Austin Moon. I race to class knocking over someone as I go just with my luck.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Please don't ruin me. I-" I apologize starting to babble when a familiar voice cuts me off. Too familiar for my liking.

"It's okay! Hey do I know you?" The voice asks me holding his hand out for me to take.

I ignore his hand hoping to god that it's not who I think it is talking to me. As I look up of course with my luck guess whom it is? Austin Moon. My eyes widen so much I feel like they pop out of my sockets. I can't help it, and I just do the one thing I've been good at in gym. I ran.

**Austin POV**

"Austin." Someone said shaking my body, "Austin wake up." They repeated before screaming, "Don't make me get the squirrels!"

"I'm up!" I yelled immediately sitting up straight looking around my messy room at my clock, and I move my shirt off the clock, and it said 7:30 am responding, "Why in the world did you wake me up at 7:30!? Someone better be dying!"

Dez scoffed before simply relying, "Relax diva. Like I said before we are going back to school. Todays Monday remember?"

I sigh deeply pouting at him which is basically me silently begging him not to make me go to school as Dez sternly shakes his head walking out of the room. I trudge out of my bed walking into my master bathroom before brushing my teeth, taking a shower, and putting on my white V-neck t-shirt, ripped jeans, and a leather jacket. I fix my hair as I walk downstairs to see breakfast already made as Mary my maid cleans up the kitchen.

I glance down at my plate before scoffing and stating, "Mary. You know I told you countless times that I like my eggs easy over! Not sunny side up!" I sigh angrily before digging into my plate of caviar, eggs, and bacon since I'm already famished. I slowly walk outside hoping that this is a dream, but of course it isn't, and just when I thought that this day couldn't get any worse when I expect to see my limo outside all I see is Dez and his cherry red Ferrari. Dez had this stupid idea that he just had to get the car since it matched his hair.

"Are you ready to go to school now?" Dez asked opening the door to his car for me to get inside shotgun.

"Where is limo?" I ask expectantly tapping my foot on the concrete pavement on our driveway while I cross my arms on my chest.

"Jeez you look like such a diva when you do that." Dez said sighing, "And this was the most we could go in since were trying not to get killed by your crazy psycho fans." He continued gesturing to his car seat.

I sighed deeply before getting into the car as Dez drove to school taking in the scenery having odd flashbacks for some reason. Before I realize it were at the school in the back parking lot. I wait for Dez to open the car door as he steps outside of his car giving me an odd expression before rolling his eyes and opening the door for me. I step out of the car strutting inside the school immediately swarmed by girls, I smirk as the girls ask me for autographs and give me their phone numbers.

As everyone disappears to go to class a girl races by me knocking us both over as she babbles, "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Please don't ruin me. I-"

Even though I think it's kinda cute when she babbles I cut her off stating quite amused, "It's okay! Hey do I know you?" I also ask since the girl look quite familiar, but I can't put my finger on who she is. She freezes looking up at me slowly and when I see her face I have to say she is the most beautiful girl I had ever seen with brown wavy hair that smells like strawberry and champagne, and her eyes are a deep chocolate color I could get lost in anytime, but at the moment she looks like a deer caught in headlights.

Before I could say anything she dashed away while I yelled, "Wait! What's your name!?"

I continued my day normally well you know with the occasional psycho fan, and stalker girls, but normal nonetheless. But, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to a certain brunette with chocolate eyes, and who she is.

**Ally's POV**

I dashed as far as I possibly could until I reached my house not daring to look back until I reached my house. I put my hands on my knees breathing heavily trying to catch my breath. I could miss one day of school right? Looking at my watch realizing that it's 2:15 pm I unlock the door to my house walking inside to find my tray on the table with a note on it that said, "Ally, Going to work, and then going out. Not being back until late. Dad." I sigh deeply knowing that when he says "going out" he means "getting wasted". I cook dinner eating my Chicken Marcela with noodles for dinner only eating half putting the rest on a tray with a note saying, "Dad, I made Chicken Marcela. Just warm it up in the microwave for 1 minute. Ally."

Looking at my locket watch I realize it's 10:00, so I ungracefully walk up the stairs into my bed falling into a deep sleep my mind still wandering back to a certain blonde boy.

**Austin's POV**

When we arrived back at our mansion, opened the door of the car gracefully walking inside thanking Mary for an apple before eating while going deep into thought about a certain brunette.

"Good mood much?" Dez said standing in his spot looking at me as if I had three heads.

I nod my head while throwing out the apple walking upstairs into my room immediately jumping into my bed sighing happily before falling into a deep sleep having dreams about a certain brunette who he's determined to learn about.

**Dez POV (really short hahaha)**

Why in the world is Austin in such a good mood? He couldn't have…

He met Ally again.

**I've Changed.**

**A/N: Okay so yay! They met! **

** And by the way if you want to be in the story just send me a review saying: **

** Your Name (Just your first name)**

** Your Personality**

** Your Style**

**I'm keep track of these for when I need to add a new character sooo yeah.**


	5. Present Time: Mystery Girl

**A/N: 30 REVIEWS?! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Let's get started!**

**Ally's POV:**

I shot awake from a nightmare concerning a certain blonde boy. Looking at my alarm clock I realize that it's 5:00 am, and I somehow decide to stay up since this is my fourth time waking up from this recurring nightmare. I hear the door open and close in my house, and I look downstairs to find my father drunk, which was usual expect for the fact that I could've sworn that I heard two voices.

I immediately realize what might be going on, and I quietly and hastily open my doorway creeping by the steps to see my worst nightmare. My dad was practically eating this random ladies face off while practically stripping her on my couch. Has he done this before? Is this what he does every night along with drinking?

Not being able to tolerate this any longer I muster up as much courage as I can to speak saying, "Dad? What in the world are you doing!", and I can't help but have tears welling up in my eyes as I say this more and more afraid of what he would say.

He immediately drops the woman leaving her to glare at me while replying, "What? Ally dear it's not what it looks like. I-" I could tell he was trying not to slur all of his words, but failed miserably. The woman was still glaring at me, and believe me if looks could kill I'd be dead.

I cut him off not even wanting to hear his excuse, "You know what? I don't care! I've put up with your drinking for the last two years! You don't think I miss mom either? Of course I miss her, but you don't see me drinking!" Before he could reply I stormed out of the house grabbing my purse as I go.

I arrive at the park by the mall pond sinking down to my knees, but by then I'm full out sobbing. I a pair of muscular, but familiar arms wrap around my body lifting my onto them so that I'm sitting on their lap while I sob into his well toned chest as he strokes my hair with his hands whispering soothing things into my ears. When I'm done crying we stay in that position for the longest time just sitting there which is quite ironic since I have no idea who's holding me, but it somehow feels, right?

The person says soothingly into my ear, "Are you okay?" obviously showing deep concern in me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for everything." I reply just about to get up to leave when his hand quickly yet gently grabbed my wrist pulling me back down, and guess what? I'm face to face with Austin Moon. "A-Austin?" I stutter hoping to god that this was all a dream, and I'll wake up in my bed any second now.

"Yea! You listen to my music?" Austin asked nonchalantly, but who knew those five words could break me to pieces. I stood up leaving an Austin looking lightly hurt as I feel my eyes welling with tears again, my heart shattering into millions of pieces all over again, and my knees starting to spaz.

"Hey are you okay?" Austin asked seeming concerned even though I can't say anything for sure about this "new" Austin, I mean for all I know he could just be acting for the paparazzi.

I shake my head clearing my head of my thoughts dashing in the other direction, hearing Austin's footsteps behind me, chasing after me yelling, "Wait! Please! What did I do wrong!?" I hear his footsteps getting closer to me meaning he's catching up, but it doesn't matter since my house is just across this road. I'm just about to cross when Austin catches my arm pulling me into his chest for a moment before returning me at a close distance.

"What was that?" Austin angrily asks panting, but still keeping his hands on my elbows in case I'll run away again.

"You really don't know do you?" I snap back at him with as much venom as I can manage being roughly pulling my elbow away leaving a very shocked Austin by himself on the sidewalk.

**Austin's POV**

My alarm clock rings bleeps as I groan sitting up slowly to check my alarm clock seeing that it's a little after 5:00 am. I decide for an unknown reason to wake up probably just to work out right? Anyways I brush my teeth getting my iPod with earphones with my track shorts deciding to go shirtless so that I don't have to carry the shirt around with me. I start jogging around the town still getting the vibe that something is really wrong, but I ignore it taking in my surroundings starting to wonder why this all seems so familiar. Then I see a girl crying by a pond, and I guess you could say I had this impulse just to hold her, which I have no idea why I did, but nonetheless I did.

Deciding to go with my gut I slowly and cautiously walked over to the girl wrapping my arms around her while I sat her on my lap. She continued to cry into my chest, but for some reason I felt my heart shattering about this girl crying even though it has nothing to do with me. Again by impulse before I could stop myself I run my hands through her hair realizing that her hair smelt like strawberries and champagne while I whispered soothing things into her ear. Is there a reason why this felt so right?

When she stopped crying I tried to say as soothingly as possible into her ear, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for everything." She replied shortly just about to get up to leave when my hand quickly yet gently grabbed her wrist pulling her back down. Why I did this? I have absolutely no idea, but I just couldn't let her leave. "A-Austin?" She stutters. Wait she listens to my music! That must be how she knows me!

"Yea! You listen to my music?" I ask anxiously, but seeing her face turn into complete heartbreak as she stands up tells me other wise. She looks frozen, stuck in thought as I ask her, "Hey are you okay?"

The next thing happens so fast that I could hardly comprehend anything. She bolts in the other direction of me, and I immediately follow her, but it's really hard since I must say she's quite the runner I think as I shout, "Wait! What did I do wrong!?" I see her turning at a corner, and somehow I just know that it's now or never, so I grab her elbows pulling her to me.

"What was that?" I ask a little angry that she would just leave after I comforted her, but I'm still panting from all that running, still keeping my hands on my elbows in case she runs away again. I look into her eyes my eyes widening at the realization that this was the girl I bumped into at the hallway yesterday.

"You really don't know do you?" She snaps back at me with as much venom in her voice that it makes me wince at the same time pulling my elbow away roughly leaving me completely shocked.

**I've Changed.**

**A/N: Sooo just like before if I get enough review's I'll post the next chapter today! Okay so I know you guys practically hate since Austin didn't find out about Ally in this chapter, but patience is virtue my little ausllies. But don't worry he'll find out soon, since I have it all planned out. **

**And check out my profile for a new poll on what my next story will be! **

**And send me a review with:**

**Your Name**

**Your Personality**

**Your Style**

**To be in the story. (You'll most likely be a minor character depending on what I need, and which description I really think fits the character I need)**


	6. Present Time: Secrets Revealed

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry! I didn't post yesterday L, but I'm posting as much as I can tomorrow since it's ****Crazy Write Saturday****!**

**Ally's POV**

I dashed inside my house sitting on my couch trying to regain my breath momentarily forgetting what my father was going to do or did on this couch immediately jumping off of the couch onto the floor. Thankfully my father was out, but he left a note saying, " Ally, I'm sorry about the way I've been behaving. I hope I can make it up to you someday. –Dad." Someday? Well I guess you could say that I'm not ready to forgive him yet, but I don't hate him. I go upstairs getting ready just to fall into bed after a long day, but when I look at the clock I realize it's only 7:00 am. Man this was going to be a long day.

I sighed getting ready for school putting taking a shower, brushing my teeth, and putting on a crop top with the British flag on it with floral printed jeans under it with my signature boots. As I'm thinking about staying home I see my father driving back home, so I hop hastily inside of my car driving to school. When I get there I scan around the parking lot for Austin, and when I don't find him I step out of the car.

I shriek when someone's arm drapes around my shoulder instantly realizing it was one of my best friends Kaeli while chuckling saying, "Relax Ally! Jeez you can't jump this freaking high in gym?"

I shrug while sighing remembering how tired I am from the earlier events as I walk to homeroom with Kaeli while we make jokes along the way laughing at how terrible we are at telling jokes. Kaeli is one of my best and only friends, but it doesn't matter how many friends I have since it only matters that they're good friends. Kaeli is a great friend I mean she has her moments, but who doesn't?

I sit down with Kaeli only to hit the cold tile floor while Tilly sneers, "Fall much? Jeez what's wrong with you! You almost infected this poor chair with Ally germs! Than it would've had little chairs just like…. Well you."

Kaeli rises from her seat before I could stop her walking menacingly towards Tilly as Tilly takes a step back looking genuinely scared as Kaeli says, "Freaking fall much? Nice one Tilly, but if you make another one I'll make YOU freaking fall much. You freaking got it? Good." Kaeli says that so calmly it's actually quite scary.

The bell rings, and I'm still sitting on the floor with only one expression. Shock. Kaeli reaches her hand down to help me off the floor, which I gratefully accept as she gracefully pulls me off the ground as if I weigh as much as a piece of paper. I sit down next Kaeli still experiencing some shock on what just happened. Tilly is scared of Kaeli? I have to make a note of that since whenever I have Kaeli around Tilly most likely won't bother me anymore. I slightly smile for the first time in weeks as I glance over at Kaeli, and she's doing her math homework which we have last minute, so of course she's doing it last minute, so in the meantime until she's done I decide to write in my book, so I rummage through my backpack until I find my brown leather book.

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't written in you in 2 days! I'm so sorry! I guess you could say that I've been busy over the last few days, and who can you blame for all of this complete chaos? Oh yeah that's right Austin! I know that somehow the universe is trying to tell me something, and all of my problems started when Austin got back! Anyways let me just fill you in. So, basically Austin wants us to be "friends" which means one of two things. One, Austin wants us to be friends because he knows that I'm Ally and he wants to use me for my songwriting again, so that he could get back on the top. Two, Austin wants to screw with me just like he does with all of his little "friends". You know how I told you that my dad drinks? Wait why am I asking you questions, you're just a journal. I'm so sorry I'll never call you just a journal again! Anyways, so I found him just about to have an affair with this random lady he probably found a club. He apologized, but I'm honestly not ready to forgive him yet. _

_ Regards,_

_ Ally Dawson_

I'm startled from my thoughts from the announcements going on, and I personally don't understand why we even have the announcements if no one even listens to them. So, basically I'm sitting in my seat twiddling my thumbs watching the clock waiting for these eight minutes of torture to end when suddenly a very sweaty Austin Moon bursts through the doors panting desperately trying to catch his breath. He glances around the room as his eyes widen when they meet mine, but the teacher interrupts any thoughts were having by pointedly staring at Austin gesturing him to sit down. Just with my luck the only available seat is where? Next to me!

"Can you please switch seats with me?" I whisper plead to Kaeli as she finishes her math homework.

She sternly looks at me before answering, "If you freaking think about leaving that seat I will freaking personally tape you to your seat. I know that you love him!" My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as I quickly shake my head.

Throughout what seemed like hours and hours of torture (actually like 4 minutes) Austin would not stop poking me, giving me notes, throwing notes, trying to talk to me, and just anything that could get my attention.

The homeroom teacher was talking attendance saying, "Austin Moon? Dallas Centrino? Kaeli Marks?" This went on for about for about three minutes until she called, "Ally Dawson?"

I notice after this Austin hasn't done anything to try to get my attention, and for some reason I feel both relieved and hurt. But when I look over at Austin I see him full out staring at me his eyes looking like dinner plates, and his mouth hung open.

The bell rings, and as I'm walking to class with Kaeli she sighs loudly before stating, "You don't freaking know do you?" I smile since she knows me so well while shaking my head signaling her to continue. She continues as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, "The teacher said your name in front of Austin, so he knows that it's you now."

"I'm sure he already knew." I respond knowing that somewhere deep inside of me I would never say something like that about Austin, but this isn't Austin. This isn't the boy that I used to be best friends with. Kaeli sighs exasperatedly before shaking her head while smiling waving at me before she walked inside her classroom.

**Austin's POV (starting from the beginning of the day after the end of chapter 5)**

I'm standing in the middle of the sidewalk dumfounded, and just astonished about what just happened. Why doesn't she like me? Is it something about me? And my main question what don't I know?! Everyone keeps acting like they know something I don't, and I want to know why I'm the only person who can't know about these things. I scramble through my brain thinking so hard that my brain starts to hurt about what I might have done with this girl. Did I know her? She reminds me of someone. She does have a slight resemblance to Ally though. But, no it couldn't be Ally. Why would Ally be angry with me?

**Bold (Austin's Thoughts) **_Italics (Austin)_

**I think we both know why Ally would be mad at you.**

_Well what is it? Because I have never done anything too horrible to her!_

*** cough * * cough * Denial! * cough * * cough ***

_Name one thing that I did!_

**The Grammies! When you didn't even mention her in your speech! Duh! You think she wasn't watching the Grammies to see whom she thought was her best friend win three Grammies?**

_Ugh! I'm not arguing with myself! I must look like an idiot._

**Diva…..**

I glance at my watch my eyes widening when I see that it's 7:00! I'm going to be late for school! I dash in the direction of the school forgetting any thoughts that I may have, and bolting into the classroom realizing that I'm only four minutes late. My eyes search the room until I meet one pair of chocolate brown eyes that I instantly melt into until the teacher clears her throat giving me a stern expression gesturing me to sit down. I smile trying to discreetly wipe away the sweat on my forehead failing miserably.

The only available seat is by whom you may ask? The mystery girl! At least now I get a chance to talk to her, so that well I could ask her who she is, and what everything outside is about. Unfortunately nothing is that easy, because every single time I try to get her attention she just merely ignores me! This is so frustrating; I mean it's never been this hard with any other girl!

The homeroom teacher was talking attendance saying, "Austin Moon? Dallas Centrino? Kaeli Marks?" This went on for about for about three minutes until she called, "Ally Dawson?" I complete freeze to my spot stopping everything that I'm doing my eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, and my mouth hanging open so far that I'm practically positive that it's touching the floor. That's Ally? I know it's been two years, but she looks so, well beautiful! I mean it's not like she wasn't beautiful before, but she definitely showed more quirky than beautiful, and now she's just wow. Ally looks over at me probably noticing my eyes, and mouth while giving me odd looks until the bell rings, but I'm just frozen in my spot. In complete and utter shock.

**I've Changed.**

**A/N: Okay so ****Crazy Write Saturday**** is when I write any chapters for the days that I missed, so basically I'm upload 3 chapters tomorrow! Wish me luck, and don't worry I'll stop for awhile if my chapters are sucky. On another note I LOVE YOU GUYS! I know that sounds weird, but 15 reviews?! AHHHH! **

**And by the way I'm starting to use the characters that people send in and obviously Kaeli is a good person, but isn't afraid to say what she feels. We haven't really seen her sensitive side yet, but I think that her outspoken side is much more interesting for this chapter. And 1,850 words!? That's almost 2,000!**

**I'm sorry for this really long A/N, but this is IMPORTANT! Sooo basically I'm at about 50 reviews?! And I'm having a contest thingy where if you are the 70****th**** reviewer you get to get a MAIN character in my story!**


	7. Present Time: Explanations: Ally's POV

**A/N: It's ****Crazy Write Saturday!**** So this is my first chapter for the day, and I've spent the last three hours trying to inspire myself since my brain picked to today to have writers block. :P**

**Ally's POV**

The rest of the day was actually casually boring, but I really couldn't remember much of it since the only thing that was on my mind was a certain blonde boy. Was Kaeli really right? I mean if he didn't know before that I was Ally why would he care now? I mean he must've forgotten about me since he couldn't be bothered to ever try to speak to me again after he left. Sighing irritably I scramble through my backpack for my brown leather book for closure because I really needed to write about this.

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow! I'm writing in you for the second time today! Well if you're wondering how or why I'm writing in you during class that would be because I'm kinda considered a nerd since my grades are so high, and my school or should I say district doesn't have an advanced program, so I'm stuck learning things I pretty much already know. Even the teachers know this, so they don't really care if I pay attention in class or not. Great teachers huh? The reason why I'm writing in you would be because believe it or not much has happened in about 8 minutes. Basically Austin came in late, and if anyone finds this I'll deny it, but he kind of looked cute with sweat dripping down his forehead, and it gave me hope that the real Austin Moon was still inside of him somewhere. I guess Austin saw me, and he started to stare at me until the teacher cleared her throat obviously noticing this too, which was so embarrassing! Basically afterwards the teacher was taking attendance, and when she said my name Austin was starring at me stopping trying to get my attention. And for some reason I felt hurt that he stopped trying to get my attention. I don't care about him though anymore. Right? I mean I shouldn't care about him. Anyways after I was walking down the hallway with Kaeli se said that he didn't know that I was Ally, and that maybe he missed me. Yeah, Kaeli's probably just was telling me this because she's trying to find the bright side. She's like required doing that anyways since she's my friend. I should go the bell's going to ring soon, and I promised I would meet Kaeli at the lunchroom early, so that we can find a table. _

_ A VERY confused,_

_ Ally Dawson_

The bell rings as I'm the first one out of the classroom racing through the hallways avoiding any obstacles. I was racing into the lunchroom already hearing footsteps behind me. I'm not sure who would be following me since I'm taking a shortcut I learned about last year when I was running away from Tilly. I couldn't stop anyways since I had no idea who was following me, and I'm not sure if I wanted to know. And also if I stopped I knew I would get a huge cramp, since I can already feel my heart pounding a million beats her second.

"Ally! Wait up!" The person shouts, and the voice is familiar, and a little too familiar for my liking. I quickly glance behind me to see Austin chasing after me, and I don't see a wet floor sign, and I trip waiting for the cold, hard, icy floor to come in contact with my face, but instead a feel a pair of muscular arms wrap around my waist preventing me from falling turning me around to press my against his chest. I glance up at Austin immediately regretting it by seeing Austin intensely starring at me, and as soon as I looked into his deep brown eyes I guess I was hypnotized too. Austin started leaning in gently and cautiously. On the outside I was completely mellow about this even though on the inside I was screaming with joy. Okay so maybe I still have a teeny tiny crush on Austin. My eyes snap open as I remember what Austin has done immediately pushing him away from me glaring at him.

"What was that?" Austin asked standing back up slightly angry.

"What was that?! What happened to you?! After all of this time you pick now to come back? And you act like nothing has happened! Like you haven't changed! Like you haven't forgotten!" I snap back at him not noticing the venom and pure hatred in my voice. Austin was about to say something, but I cut him off saying, "No. I need to get this out. After you left you didn't even bother to try to contact me! Do you know how much hell you put me through? But, no I still gave you the benefit of the doubt! Do you know why? Because I trusted you! Because I thought that you were my friend! And you couldn't even mention me at the Grammies! Tell me why did you come back? Was it because of the promise you made me or did Dez force you? And now you know what? You say do you listen to MY music? I thought it was our music." As I got deeper into my rant my voice got quieter and quieter so much that by the end of my rant I was whispering.

Austin was staring at me with one expression. Full of complete and utter shock making me instantly regret admitting that. And to him in person!

**I've Changed.**

**A/N: So people there's something I need to talk to you guys about:**

**1. I have a wattpad too so please check out my I've Changed on there too since I've spent so much time just uploading it on there and no one reads it :P so here's the link (It's also on my profile along with my tumblr): **

** story/2245533-i%27ve-changed  
**

**2. I'm trying to decide what story to do next, so VOTE ON MY POLL on my profile, and it is a blind poll, so that no one gets influenced by what other people vote for, but don't worry the winner will show up on the profile after the poll is finished.**

**3. I hope guys don't think that I'm going to update everyday because I'm really not. I'm just going to update as much as possible, and I hope you guys understand that I do have activities after-school, school, tests, and homework too. LOVE YOU GUYS THOUGH!**

**4. Guys don't forget to PM me! If you guys need shouts, advice on a story, want me to check out your story, or anything! Don't be afraid to PM me!  
**


	8. Present Time: Explanations: Austin's POV

**A/N: It's ****Crazy Write Saturday!**** So this is my last chapter for the day, and I've spent the last three hours trying to inspire myself since my brain picked to today to have writers block. :P And the reason why I separated it into two chapters would be because I think that it would been too long to put together.**

**Austin's POV**

I eventually get up from my seat probably looking like an idiot walking to/inside of my classroom with that shocked expression on my face, but honestly right now I don't really care. That was Ally? Why didn't she tell me? Why does she keep running from me? What did I do to her? I have so many unanswered questions. I sigh loudly grabbing the attention of everyone in the classroom before nervously laughing and waving at everyone as they turn back around. Jeez I'm even starting to sound like Ally. I look at the board knowing that I should probably copy down these notes deciding that I'll think about this later. I take a deep breath, and start copying the notes, but my brain wandering back to a certain brown eyed brunette every once and awhile.

The bell rings as I'm the last one out of the classroom almost getting hit by a brunette racing through the hallways. That hair looked familiar, a little familiar for my liking. I start to chase the girl half of me hoping that it was Ally to answer my questions, and half of me not wanting to confront her. Jeez she runs fast as I try to quicken my pace I can feel myself starting to get cramps, but I know if I stop I'll loose her.

"Ally! Wait up!" I try shouting to get her attention to me. I see her glance behind herself looking at me just before she was about to trip on a wet floor sign, so I lunged forward, and caught her with my arms around her waist pulling her up while turning her around to face me. She's only up to my chest, so when she finally looked up at my face I couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. Her chocolate brown orbs that you could just lose yourself in trying to find the main color. I saw that she was looking at me too, but I couldn't help what I did next. I slowly and carefully leaned in so that we were centimeters apart. I saw that she was about to lean in too, but what happened next was astonishing.

I wince as I feel my body hit the hard, icy tile floor realizing that she pushed me on the ground while asking, "What was that?" standing back up slightly angry that she would do that since we've known eachother for years.

"What was that?! What happened to you?! After all of this time you pick now to come back? And you act like nothing has happened! Like you haven't changed! Like you haven't forgotten!" She snaps back at me making me wince from the venom and pure hatred in her voice as she spoke to me. I was about to say something, tell her that I'm sorry, and beg for forgiveness by telling her how much I loved her, but she cut me off saying, "No. I need to get this out. After you left you didn't even bother to try to contact me! Do you know how much hell you put me through? But, no I still gave you the benefit of the doubt! Do you know why? Because I trusted you! Because I thought that you were my friend! And you couldn't even mention me at the Grammies! Tell me why did you come back? Was it because of the promise you made me or did Dez force you? And now you know what? Now you say do you listen to YOUR music? I just thought it was our music." As she got deeper into my rant her voice got quieter and quieter so much that by the end of my rant she was whispering, and every time she got quieter my heart broke into a million pieces when I finally realized how much I really hurt her, and how painful it was for her to admit all of this.

I had no words that could describe how I felt at that moment. Guilt? Shock? Anger? Confusion? Love? All I know is that I feel sweat making it's way onto my forehead, my knees starting to give away, and my eyes the size of dinner plates from shock.

I have absolutely no idea what I felt exactly at that moment, but Ally's eyes widened about a minute after she finished, and she shook her head as if to clear her thoughts as she walked away with regret lacing on her face.

She stopped for a minute turning around with tears forming in her eyes while saying, "I'm sorry." before turning back around and walking away, but before she left, and this was the part that really broke my heart was when I saw a tear trickle down her face before she left.

I can say that I'm definitely not angry with Ally since everything she said was true, and even though there was a reason why I did all of those things, that's no excuse anyways.

I didn't bother to go to my classes for the rest of the day, and it's not like I would've been able to pay attention anyways. So I just decided to walk home taking the long way not being able to stop her exact words from replaying my brain. Did she really feel that way? Of course, she did! I didn't expect her to be happy about what I did, but I never understood how much I hurt her until after that moment. As I got home I didn't bother to say hi to anyone just walking upstairs to my room plopping onto my bed eventually drifting off to sleep dreaming about the event happening again except this time I kiss her. I shoot awake when an idea hits me like a ton of bricks.

I have to win her back.

**I've Changed.**

**A/N: So people there's something I need to talk to you guys about:**

**1. I have a wattpad too so please check out my I've Changed on there too since I've spent so much time just uploading it on there and no one reads it :P so here's the link (It's also on my profile along with my tumblr): **

** story/2245533-i%27ve-changed  
**

**2. I'm trying to decide what story to do next, so VOTE ON MY POLL on my profile, and it is a blind poll, so that no one gets influenced by what other people vote for, but don't worry the winner will show up on the profile after the poll is finished.**

**3. And guys don't be afraid to PM me! If you guys need shoutouts, want me to check out your channel, or any really! Just PM me! I LOVE hearing from you guys!  
**


	9. Present Time: Phase 1: Bad Boy

**A/N: Okay so I almost have 100 reviews! I love you guys!**

**Austin's POV**

I woke up this morning from an interesting dream involving a certain brunette making me wake up much earlier than I should since it was about 6:00 am. I decide to stay up since I needed to come up with a game plan to win Ally back, and after half an hour of excruciating silence I have absolutely nothing. I sigh throwing my head back in aggravation while messing up my hair immediately fixing it again. I don't understand! It's never been this hard to win a girl over before, I mean all I would do was walk over to her, wink, and she'd be swooning over me! That's it! I smirk to myself in the mirror before dashing over my desk scribbling my ingenious plan before getting ready for school. I put on my signature outfit, with a pair of Osiris, black jeans, blue tight fitted t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. I strutted downstairs eating my usual breakfast with caviar, eggs, and potato and garlic mix. Surprisingly I'm outside before Dez, so I decided to race back inside to my room scrambling through my drawers to find my breath spray. I squirt some into my mouth before smirking at the window, and running back outside to Dez's cherry red impatiently tapping my foot on the concrete road. As Dez rushes outside looking flustered stuffing papers into his backpack her stops and stares at me skeptically.

"What?" I ask slightly annoying that he's looking at me since he's wearing polka dot puffy pants, and clown shoes. Wait a minute. Dez being weird? Is he changing back to crazy Dez?

"Well I didn't have to wake you up! And I was worried that you ran away or something! And you are actually waiting." Dez replied implying that something was up with the look in his eyes.

I send him a death glare before opening the car door and slamming it shut as I can practically hear Dez smiling from ear to ear like he used to before he said, "Does little Austy have a wittle crwush?" I grin at the memory, but not for long until Dez finally decides to go inside the car driving us to school.

**Dez's POV**

I wake up at the sound of my alarm clock beeping insanely, so I get up and push the off button on it. I sigh deeply remembering that today was laundry day rummaging through my closet until I found my clown shoes and my puffy pants. I haven't worn these things in forever, so I shrug and move to the bathroom to change into my clothes.

After I leave the bathroom I realize I forgot to wake Austin, so I race into his room screaming, "Austin I'm so sorry! I forgot to wake you up!" I find Austin not in his bedroom, so being myself I begin to worry searching the entire house to Austin, but to no avail. I decide to file a police report, so I go outside to find Austin Moon leaning against my car looking nonchalant as he tapped his foot against the concrete street.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Austin asking slightly annoyed, "What?"

I stare at him in complete and utter shock just noticing that he was actually being patient! I haven't seen him like this since. Ally.

Smirking I reply, "Well I didn't have to wake you up! And I was worried that you ran away or something! And you are actually waiting." Knowing the real reason why he was acting like this. Austin gives me a death glare before slamming the door so hard it makes me wince. I smile to myself thanking god that I don't have to open the door for him anymore. I go inside the car driving us to school.

**Ally's POV**

I groan as I hear the alarm clock ringing signaling me to wake up as I slap the alarm clock very ungracefully. I stretch as I stand up from my bed walking over to my bathroom taking a shower, and looking into the mirror noticing that my hair looks it got slobbered by a dog, and thrown out several times. I tried anything, straightening my hair, brushing it, but nothing worked, not even me doing my Willow Smith hair flip. I sighed finally giving up braiding my hair while brushing my teeth since I was most likely going to be late for school at this rate. I walked downstairs to yet again find my "father" passed on the couch as I sigh deeply walking into the kitchen getting a tray with Aspirin and water setting it down onto the coffee table in front of the couch before leaving.

I smile as I walk to my Prius that I saved up for last year after I got my driver's license. I drive to school finally arriving five minutes before school starts, so I dart out of my car racing to my homeroom where the only available seat is where? Next to the one, and the only Austin Moon. Wow this day just keeps getting better and better right? Okay so maybe if I ignore him he won't talk to me.

As I sit down Austin smirks at me while saying, "Couldn't resist me huh?" very obnoxiously for my opinion.

I glare at him before reply, "I think I can resist all of this" while gesturing to Austin's body.

"Come on Ally! I know you want me." Austin replies still having that stupid smirk on his face except this time he winked at me which personally made me want to gag. I roll my eyes ignoring the rest of his comments as I actually for once listened to the teacher as she talked in her deep accent. But I must say Austin is pretty persistent at trying to get my attention with notes, pokes, nudges, comments, stares, and trust me the list could go on for ages. I'm itching to reach down into my bag to write in my brown leather book, but I know that I can't do that when Austin is here. Finally after what seemed like ages the final bell rings signaling me to leave after a long day of Austin torturing me with his snide attitude.

**Austin's POV**

When we finally arrive at the school I go straight to homeroom hoping to find Ally there, but to my misfortune she's not here. I sigh deciding to sit and wait for her since she'll probably be here soon anyways being the goody-two shoes Ally that I know. I waited for what seemed like ages, but to no avail she didn't show up. The teacher was talking while I was thinking about the possible reasons why she didn't show up obviously being myself I assumed the worst, and as if on cue Ally showed up glancing around the room, her eyes widening a little as she and I both realized the only seat left was by me.

As she sits down next to me reluctantly as I pull my signature smirk saying, "Couldn't resist me huh?"

She glares at me making me wince a bit before she replied, "I think I can resist all of this" while gesturing to my body, and I have to admit that I'm a bit offended.

"Come on Ally! I know you want me." I tried replying again still using my signature smirk except this time bringing out the big guns by winking at her while I said this. She rolls her eyes ignoring anything else I say to her for the rest of the day and trust me I've tried everything I usually do! I "accidently" brush against her during class, I nudge and poke her, I send her notes, I give her comments, but what do I get? Nothing! The final bell rings as I see Ally jump from her seat bolting out the door as I sigh frustrated, running a hand through my hair as I take out my list from my pocket while walking. I "x" out "being a bad boy" on the list smirking as I read number two, which as "Make her jealous".

As I walk home I try to reassure myself that Ally will fall in love with me again, and phase two will work for sure.

Commence phase two: Make Ally Jealous.

**I've Changed.**

**A/N: OMG I SAW THE AUSTIN AND ALLY NEW EPISODE TODAY! IT WAS PURE AWESOME!**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS THAT CONTINUE TO READ THIS STORY! **

**ROCK ON!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!**


	10. Present Time: Phase 2?: Austin's POV

**A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I know that I say that every single time I write a chapter, but seriously! 120 REVIEWS AND COUNTING! IN FIVE DAYS! Please keep supporting! And I wasn't going to post today, but since were at 120 I practically forced myself to.**

**Austin's POV**

I wake up at the sound of the alarm clock beeping groaning before slapping the button on the alarm clock. Since the beeping doesn't stop I groan louder harshly slapping all of the buttons at the same time. **(A/N: I do this too :D) ** I sit up quickly stretching before smirking while remembering what I'm doing today.

**Bold: Austin's Thoughts **_Italics: Austin_

**You're an idiot. This is never going to work.**

_What are you talking about? You saw the list! This plan is foolproof! She'll finally forgive me!_

**Or she'll hate you even more. And yes, I saw the stupid list, and it's not going to work, and you know why? Because YOU have to face you feelings and tell her how you feel for her to forgive you!**

_My plan will work! And I don't have to tell her my feelings, and you know why? Because I don't like her like that!_

**You know I'm right!**

_No your not!_

**…**

_Hello?_

**…**

_I sound ridiculous, so I'm going to leave now._

As I snap out of my thoughts I clumsily walk into the bathroom brushing my hair, brushing my teeth, and taking a shower. I decide to wear a black blazer, tight-fitted white v neck t-shirt, and ripped blue jeans. I go through my contacts on my phone as I go downstairs smirking as I find the perfect match that'll drive Ally crazy. Tilly Thompson.

I frown as I go outside obviously seen by Dez, but I'm too stuck in my thoughts to care right now. I'm starting to have second thoughts on my idea, I mean it's foolproof right? Yeah! Ally still likes me, so this is definitely work I mean what could possibly go wrong? I smile a bit as I walk inside the car obviously startling Dez with my sudden change of attitude.

"Um Austin are you okay? You seem a little weird lately." Dez asked half concerned, and half amused with what my answer might be.

"What? Yeah I'm fine! It's just something's been going on, so I guess it's been making me all moody." I replied while pretending to cry to signal my moodiness.

As we arrive at school I'm too stuck in my thoughts to hear Dez stop the car, trying to find a spot to park it. All I can think about lately is Ally. How her bouncy brown hair perfectly falls down her chest, and her body is slim, but not too skinny. And how her chocolate brown eyes are just so easy to get lost in for hours, and how her eyes just seem to sparkle in the moonlight, and sunlight. But I don't like her! I mean more than a friend. I sigh deeply still stuck in thoughts since I can practically hear my inner thoughts saying, "Denial!" obnoxiously.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Dez honking a clown horn in my ear while screaming, "Austin!" very loudly screaming if I may add. I respond by covering my ears signaling Dez to stop honking the horn.

"Jeez Austin! I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes! What's wrong with you?" Dez spoke loudly, but not yelling. I glance at the clown horn in Dez's hand while smiling like an idiot when I realize that Dez is turning crazy again!

I'm going to be completely honest and say that I have no idea what happened to Dez. It didn't just happen overnight obviously, but I can say that I did slowly see this coming, and it kills me to know that I did nothing. But, there was nothing that I could do to prevent Dez from becoming mature. I know what your thinking, "What's wrong with being mature?" ,and trust me I know it isn't but, maturity changed Dez. For example, he would never cheer people up anymore, he didn't have that innocent glow, and he never tried to find his match. And if you ask me I would say that I was Trish. But he's not as lucky as me since Trish doesn't go to this school unless by some chance I missed her.

I step out of the car slipping on my sunglasses before strutting into the school looking at the lockers until I found the person I needed. Tilly Thompson. I smirk before leaning against the locker nonchalantly as she closed her locker looking happily surprised to see me.

"So hey. Anyways I was just wondering if you would want to hang out sometime." I said nonchalantly smirking while winking at her as I could've sworn that I saw her squeal a bit before nodding.

"So now that you've finally made the right decision I should tell you that we are at the to of the food chain. People like Dallas" She rambled gesturing to the things she was talking about, "Well people like Dallas are right under us on the food chain, so there still high up. People like Kaeli are middle class on the food chain. And the bottom of the food chain would be-" she continued before getting cut off by Ally walking through the doors looking positively radiant.

I smiled widely looking at her as Tilly said something, but honestly all I could look at right now was Ally. The next thing that happened was so fast that I could barely comprehend it. I saw Tilly and some of her friends walk up to Ally saying something before smashing her against a locker.

Enraged in fury I sprint over to Tilly menacingly looking at her before saying; more yelling than anything actually, "What was that Tilly?! Why would you do that?! What's wrong with you!?"

She just looked at me like I was the insane one before nonchalantly replying, "Look Austin. I know that your new, but I would've thought that you would've picked this up by now. Ally is at the bottom of the food chain." She continued gesturing to Ally, "You see we taunt losers like Ally, so that they know who's in charge. But, Ally here just happens to be the dirt of the school. A miserable nobody who doesn't deserve to live, and all were doing is reminding her of that, so she never forgets her place." During this entire rant Ally just stood frozen in her spot on the ground just looking at the ground not even daring to look up at Tilly.

"Don't you dare talk that way about her! What's wrong with you!? She's not a nothing, and she just happens to be the most amazing person I know! And if it isn't already obvious we are done!" I screamed at her taking a step back, so that I didn't try to lunge at this girl, and also trying to stop myself from starting to rant about Ally.

She just scoffed before responding, "You can't break up with me! I'm the most popular girl at school!" gesturing to herself moving her hands around her body.

"Well then I guess you're not that popular anymore!" I snapped back at her. She screaming stomping her feet before stomping away like an angry princess. After that everyone just left probably since there's no drama here anymore, so they don't really care. I turn to Ally to still find her in her same position she was in before probably still shocked to her spot. I sigh before slumping down besides her not even having the energy to stand anymore.

After what seemed like hours of silence I startled her by asking hesitantly and delicately, "How long?" I knew that those words hit her like a ton of bricks since she broke down right there, having tears streaming on her beautiful face, tracing her delicate features. By instinct I move her onto my lap cradling her while she sobbed into my chest as I whispered soothing things into her ears trying to calm Ally, but I have to say that it breaks my heart to see Ally like this.

I've never actually seen her cry before; well a couple days ago, and now I know that she's been holding all of this pain. I mean how can she still smile when she has everything going on right now? And now I feel like a jerk since she smiles, but has all of this going on in her life right now while I practically never smile, but my life is perfect!

After her crying subdued we stayed in this position for what seemed like hours until she finally mumbled her voice strained, "Two years ago." Who knew those three words would kill me as much as they did? I left two years ago, so if I never left Ally never would've had to be bullied. I sigh shaking my head about to bed her to forgive me for not coming back when I see something seeping through Ally's shirt. I give her an odd expression before pulling up her shirt instantly paling at the sight of a huge cut on Ally's back from the locker.

I gasp standing up immediately taking her hand sending shocks up my spine, but I ignore it as I remember my number one priority right now is Ally. I lead her to my motorcycle I keep here jus tin case of emergencies, and I hand Ally a helmet before gesturing her to get on. She shakes her head vigorously stepping back before I gently grab her wrist just noticing the scars on her wrist.

Ignoring them at the moment I say, "Come on! It's the only thing I got, and you need to get your back checked out!" She looks at the motorcycle in complete and utter fear, so I continue, "I promise I won't let you fall." She nods her head before taking my hand as I put her on the bike, and I sit in front of her.

As I rev the engine I try to calm her down by saying, "Just hold on to me, and you'll be fine." She immediately grips me as if I'm the most precious thing in the world, and I smile at the position were in before speeding away to my house.

When I stop in front of my house I can hear Ally gaping at my mansion, so I smirk turning around adding, "Have fun?" She blushes while I carefully take off her helmet making sure that I don't look directly into her eyes, so that I don't get lost in them like an idiot. I hold out my hand for her to take, which she gladly accepts as I lead her inside, and I lead her to my bedroom. I lay her on my bed silently asking permission to lift her shirt, so that I could bandage her cut, and she nods slowly and hesitantly. I dash to go get the first aid kit coming back to see Ally twiddling her thumbs on her lap as I come, and bring up her shirt to see her back. I put cream on the cut stopping every time she winces, but she gestures me to continue. I bandage the cut before stopping to take notice of her other scars.

Feeling complete guilt take over me I say suddenly, "I'm sorry. For not stopping this. For not coming back. Jeez there isn't much that I'm not sorry about."

She chuckles a bit before going back to her serious face replying, "It's not your fault. And I hope we could be friends again?" She reaches her hand out, and I chuckle at how formal she is before nodding my head, and shaking her hand still send electricity up my body.

"Well I should go, but I'll see you tomorrow!" She cheerfully replies before leaving my house happily.

I guess that my plan didn't work, but I guess everything worked out in the end and Ally and I are friends again! That's what I wanted right? No, I guess this could only mean one thing.

I'm in love with Ally Dawson.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is more than 2,000 words! And this is only Austin's POV, so Ally's POV will be going up tomorrow.**

**And I did end my poll, and I will hopefully start my new story tomorrow or on Wednesday! **

**Review, Follow, and Favorite!**


	11. The Last Place To Turn: Ally's POV

**A/N: I'M SOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE!? I had some major writer's block, and I refuse to write you guys crappy chapters unless I need to. So yeaa my friend gave me an idea, and I LOVE IT! So no more writers block for awhile! So what else was I going to say? Oh yeahh! In this chapter things get interesting!**

**Ally's POV**

After I leave Austin's house- wait no mansion I couldn't help the goofy grin I had on my face walking back to my house taking the long way, so that I could think while passing the gardens, houses, and parks. For some reason this helped me think, and brought me peace of mind. When I arrive at my house standing on my porch I dig through my purse for my keys just wanting to end this day with good thoughts roaming though my mind, but I guess I just have to jinx everything. Don't I?

As I open the door my smile vanishes from my face when I see my "father" more drunk than ever with another lady- wait no not lady woman. They're snogging each others faces off not even noticing me walking into the house obviously a little too caught up in what they're doing. I feel tears stinging my eyes, but I force them back because this time I feel much more anger than sadness and disappointment. How could he do this? He promised he would change! He promised he would get better, and be the father I could be proud of! Anger lances through me, and I feel much more anger running through my veins than ever.

I cautiously walk over to them before using all of my power to rip them both apart making the woman fall on the floor earning me a death glare courtesy of the random lady.

I look my "father" before losing any temper I've been holding in for the past two years before screaming at the top of my lungs, "Why?! Why must you do this!? Tell me! It's not bad enough that I never ever ask you for anything practically raising you, when you should be raising me!? You're a terrible father!"

My "father" narrows his eyes at me before doing something I never ever even imagined him doing. I feel pain stinging through my cheek as I stumble back wincing at the pain as everything hits me like a ton of bricks. He just hit me. I look up at this man I used to look up to while he shakes his head slowly and menacingly walking towards me making me step back, but with my luck I hit a wall.

While my father slaps me saying these words over and over piercing my cheeks and soul, "You. Little. Ungrateful. Ugly. Child!" I guess after awhile he realizes what he's doing, so he stops, but by then I'm on the ground sobbing while blocking my face silently praying that this would end soon. He gasps probably realizing what he's done or maybe that he did it in front of a witness. He leaves the room to get wipes and a first aid kit while I sit still silently crying still in the same position.

He races back reaching to lift my face so that I can see, but I stop him with my hand pushing him away from me while he starts, "Ally-"

I cut him off while shakily getting to my feet before grabbing my purse, and saying with so much pure venom and hatred that it even shocks me as much as him, "You are not my father anymore."

I calmly and shakily walk upstairs hearing him behind me still baffled about what I said, but before he could say anything about "sorry" I slammed the door in his face locking it hearing him banging on the door demanding me to open it while twisting the knob repeatedly.

I sigh deeply sinking to the floor leaning against the door while I get back up realizing one thing.

I can't stay here anymore.

I walk around my room grabbing three duffel bags, which is the most I could carry putting in all of my clothes and shoes, along with my laptop, cellphone, tablet, and any toiletries. I look around the room also slinging a blanket around my shoulders as I do something risky. Something I never would've done before. I jumped out the window with my bags landing on grass somehow not breaking any bones.

I hear my dad kick open the door looking out my window realizing that I've jumped out, so I hastily grab my bags shoving them into the trunk of my car before trying to get into my car, but I'm too late. Something grabs my arm roughly and turns me around. I see my "father" looking at me before the raises his hand once again slapping me as I feel him digging into my skin the alcohol still noticeable in his breath. I scream before using all of my strength to take action pushing him onto the ground before hastily driving away my eyes slightly blurring with the tears pouring out.

I drive to the only place that I can think of right now. Austin's. It's dark out most likely being around midnight, but I don't care. I jump out of my car tears still pouring down my face as I ring the doorbell launching myself at him as he opens the door. He hugs me back before lifting me up carrying me bridal style up to his room cooing me as we walk up the stairs. When we arrive at his room he sets me down on his bed on his lap as I sob into his chest, and he tracing circles into my skin with his fingertips, and whispering soothing things into my ears.

**He does this every time I cry, but I don't care because whenever I'm with him he makes me feel. **

**Safe. **

He tilts my head up so that I have to look at him, and his eyes widen when he sees my face covered in cuts, bruises, and markings. His face completely changes emotions from worried to angry in a matter of seconds.

"Who did this to you?" He says through gritted teeth obviously trying to hold back his temper, but his eyes flash dangerously, but for some reason I'm not scared because Austin would never hurt me. But I couldn't help but think about my father after he said that. About how messed up he is now. About everything.

And I couldn't help it. Right then and there I break down even more just full out sobbing into his chest as he sighs rubbing my back whispering apologies into my ears. As I calm down I tell him everything that happened from when this started (not mentioning that my mother died) as he sits paying attention to what I'm saying as he puts cream and bandages on my face carefully stopping as I wince from the pain sometimes, but I gesture him to continue. I blush just realizing how close we are to each other right now, but ignore it since I need to worry about many other things.

"I hope you don't think that I'm letting you go back there. Because I'm not. So if you want I guess you could stay here. I mean if you're okay with it!" He replied his cheeks getting redder every second he continues as he looks my straight in the eye afterwards looking away twiddling with his thumbs.

"I couldn't impose on you like that. I could just go back, and face him." I reply wondering to myself how I would ever do that in this lifetime.

"I'm not letting you do that. You're my friend, and I refuse to let go through this alone." He replies a serious look on his face as he tilts my head up forcing me to look at him, and I know right then that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

I cringe at the word "friend" for some reason, ignoring it before glancing up at Austin just noticing his lips and our closeness. My eyes meet his and it seems like were both stuck in a trance before he starts to lean in slowly and cautiously reaching up to caress my face, and for some reason I lean in too blushing madly for some reason. And when were just about to kiss, someone yells,

"Austin what are you doing up this late!?"

**A/N: BUAHAHAHA! I AM EVILL! WHO YELLED THAT?! THEY WERE JUST ABOUT TO KISS! **

**Anyways I am posting another chapter today in Austin's POV, and I was going to do Phase 2 in Ally's POV, but I liked this better. And I'm going hiking right now, but I REALLY needed to get a chapter on. And if you guys review A LOT then I'll put up two more chapters today! **

**And I'm mostly likely updating Prove Them Wrong today, but if not I'm definitely updating tomorrow!**


	12. The Last Place To Turn: Austin's POV

**A/N: Ummm so I have nothing to say today…**

**Austin's POV**

As soon as Ally left I felt a sudden loneliness hit me, but I still had a goofy grin on my face. Were friends again! And maybe one day we could be more.

Yes, I'm admitting that I love the one and only Allison Dawson.

I couldn't help falling for her chocolate brown orbs, her quirky personality, or her brown bouncy hair that made her look even more quirky. I couldn't help but fall for her flawless personality, her kind heart, and her lingering smell of strawberries and champagne. I loved everything about her; even the small things that no one bothered to recognize.

Even thinking about her got me grinning like an idiot as I fall back onto my bed sighing deeply trying to get over the fact that I've fallen head over heels in love with Ally Dawson.

I flashback thinking about her cuts on her wrist trying to desperately trying to come up with an alternate option on how she cut her wrists. Does she cut herself? Why would she do that? Should I ask her about it? I shake my head deciding it would be best not to ask her about it until I know her better.

"What are you doing?" Dez asked leaning against the doorframe his arms crossed against his chest looking very nonchalant.

"Nothing." I replied with a goofy grin on my face as I continued to think of Ally, and how exactly I would figure out if she loved me back. I didn't notice that Dez left, so I continued to think to myself until the doorbell rang.

I open the door with a goofy grin on my face from thinking about Ally immediately shocked out of any thoughts by seeing Ally wrap her arms around my neck hugging me while crying as I instantly hug her back from both shock and worry. I once again am taken over by instinct as I pick her up bridal style carrying her upstairs while whispering soothing things into her ears as I place her down into my bed pulling her onto my lap as she cried into my chest. I couldn't help but play with strands of her hair as she cried, and it seemed to calm her down a bit.

I hated seeing Ally cry since honestly it shattered my heart into pieces, but I had to know why she was crying to help her, so I tilted her head up forcing her to look at me as I saw a horrifying sight. It's not that Ally was ugly or anything, but her entire face had markings, cuts, and bruises. I felt my anger go right through the roof as I thought of who would've done this to sweet Ally!

"Who did this?" I say through gritted teeth trying so hard not to scare Ally, but failing slightly since my temper is through the roof right now. Ally seemed deep in thought for a moment as if she was having a flashback, and then she started sobbing into my chest shaking her head from the memory. Feeling complete guilt mask most of my anger I coo apologies into her ear as I rock her back and forth running my hands through her hair.

I am an idiot.

How could I just ask her that? Of course it would bring her back terrible memories! I should've asked her after she stopped crying! Or any other time!

Once her crying subdues she tells me everything that happened. Her father drinks a lot. (for some reason which she didn't tell me.) She came home from my house and he was so drunk that he was snogging with some random lady. She pushes them apart and her father started beating her yelling at her, which was when she decided to leave. She was just about to leave when her father caught her again once again beating her until she pushed him off of her and she drove to my place.

While she was telling me this I put cream and bandages on the cuts and markings on her face. I stopped every time she winced feeling hesitant to continue, but she said it was fine by gesturing me to continue. I smile realizing how close we are, but then frown realizing why she was here.

I couldn't help but think that something seemed off about her story though. I mean obviously I don't think she was lying because she would never EVER do that, but it just doesn't all add up! I mean why did her father start drinking? He wasn't a drinker before? I mean from what I remember I don't ever recall Ally's dad drinking at all!

**So what has changed since then?**

I shrug it off remembering that it's not the most important thing right now before stating, "I hope you don't think that I'm letting you go back there. Because I'm not. So if you want I guess you could stay here. I mean if you're okay with it!" as I could feel my cheeks getting as red as I tomato as I continued. I went from looking her in the eyes to looking at the floor twiddling with my thumbs.

"I couldn't impose on you like that. I could just go back, and face him." She says making me smile at how kind hearted she is even when she's at her time of need.

"I'm not letting you do that. You're my friend, and I refuse to let go through this alone." I reply sternly with a serious look on my face as I tilt her head up forcing her to look at me letting her know with the look on my face that I'm not taking no for an answer since I'm not letting her go back there alone.

I look into her eyes once again getting lost in her innocent looking chocolate orbs just noticing that she looking into my eyes too. My eyes travel to her lips as I think about how soft they look, and I blush when I see that she's looking at my lips too. Noticing out closeness I gulp before taking a risk by slowly and cautiously leaning towards Ally so that were only centimeters apart. Ally leans and too, and were just about to kiss; finally see if were meant to be together when someone barges into my room yelling,

"Austin what are you doing up this late!?"

**A/N: I'm very very evilll! I might post again today on I've changed if I get lots of reviews! And sorry this chapter is only 1,100 words….**

**I started writing this yesterday, but it was really late, so if I had finished it yesterday it would've been really really sucky…**

**I am DEFINITELY posting another chapter of Prove Them Wrong today!**

**And were almost at 200 reviews!**


	13. Present Time: Stay With Me?

**A/N: Hey guys! So I might only be able to post on weekends for awhile… **

**Excuse TIME?! **

**If you want to blame anything just blame homework. It. Sucks.**

**I was really depressed because you guys already guessed who yelled, UGHHHH Y U SO SMART!?**

**Austin's POV**

Dez unexpectedly barges in yelling in his commanding voice, "Austin what are you doing up this late?!" which causes Ally and I to immediately spring apart as I wait for Dez to walk through my door so that I could murder him. While Ally looks at the ground as her cheeks are as red as a tomato twiddling with her thumbs avoiding any eye contact with me.

As Dez walks through the door frustrated I give him my best death glare trying my hardest not to kill this kid. He obviously notices this looking around his eyes widening when Ally catches his gaze.

He looks confused glancing between us both for a minute until smirking, and saying "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." which made Ally fall off the bed as I immediately rush to her side helping her on the bed. I kneel beside the bed, so that I'm right in front of her looking at her right in her eyes making sure she was okay. She laughs, and I smile before remembering that Dez is in here. I turn around to find Dez smiling before shaking his head leaving the room.

As I look over to Ally I see her zoning out mostly likely falling asleep. As I glance over at the clock I realize that 11:00 pm, and Ally must be exhausted.

"Are you tired?" I ask in a soothing voice.

"Yeah. But I need to go get my stuff from my car." She replies drowsily standing up while heading towards the door until I pick her up bridal style setting her on my bed ignoring all of her protests.

"Don't worry! I'll get it." I answered as I walked by her car retrieving her duffel bags before hauling them back inside to find Ally in a deep sleep on my bed. I pick her up gently, so that she doesn't wake up covering her in my sheets, and softly kissing her forehead. Smiling I grab a pillow and blanket since she takes up practically no space on my bed. I sigh before hastily placing them onto the couch before drifting off to sleep on the couch.

I wake up in the middle of the night thirsty, so I nonchalantly go downstairs drinking half a glass of water before walking back upstairs finding Ally stirring in her sleep mumbling things while gripping the pillow like crazy. I immediately rush over to her shaking her. She wakes up in tears shaking her head, which only leads me to assume that she had a nightmare. I cradle her into my arms as she softly sobs into my chest gripping my shirt as if her life depends on it. I coo soothing words into her ear, which seems to calm her down a bit. Don't ask me how or why I do this; why I comfort her like this. I guess it's just instinct?

After her crying subdues I'm just about to leave when she says so softly that I'm not even sure how I heard it, "Wait. Stay with me please?"

I smile softly before nodding as I climb into bed, and she snuggles into my chest. I freeze for a moment before relaxing liking how right this felt. To be here; now together. I bury my head onto her head inhaling her natural scent of strawberries and champagne soon falling into a deep sleep dreaming about a certain brunette who has stolen my heart.

**Dez's POV**

I hear Austin talking to someone at 11:00 pm, so I yell, "Austin what are you doing up this late?!"

As I walk in I see Austin giving me a stern death glare while clenching his fists since I obviously interrupted something. I glance around the room seeing his dirty clothes, stereo, Ally, food, eww is that a tuba with food inside of it?

Wait ALLY?! My eyes widen as I look at Ally, also smirking when I realize that they were both in the same room. Alone. Together.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." I say smirking at Austin as Ally fell of her side of the bed with shock as I covered my face with my hand trying to keep myself from chuckling. Austin helped Ally up actually being concerned for her checking her eyes and her face as she giggled actually making him smile. Not a stupid smile he puts up for the press, but a real smile. One I have not seen for two years. Austin immediately stoically stood up noticing that I'm still here. Deciding not to make even more awkward I leave the room.

**My plan is working accordingly well, and I must say that step one is complete.**

**Ally's POV**

I hear a familiar voice yell, "Austin what are you doing up this late?!", as Austin and I spring apart as I look anywhere but Austin twiddling with my thumbs blushing furiously.

How could I be such an idiot? How could I just kiss Austin? Well almost kiss. Did I want to kiss him? No. That's impossible. I could practically hear my conscious saying, "Denial!"

Suddenly Dez shows up in the room wearing a suit with a tie? No clown shoes or silly backpack? I look at Austin for a millisecond seeing him glaring at Dez before looking away blushing. He wanted to kiss me? That must be why he was glaring at Dez right?

Dez pulls me from my thoughts by saying, "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." which makes me fall off the bed in surprise and shock as Austin immediately rushes to my side helping me back on the bed. He tilts me head looking me in the eyes trying to see if I'm okay. I giggle at how silly he's being since all I did was fall off the bed. He smiles back at me before standing up making me realize that Dez is still here. Dez awkwardly leaves the room.

I yawn feeling more tired by the minute as Austin obviously notices this and says, "Are you tired?"

"Yeah. But I need to go get my stuff from my car." I reply as I drowsily try to stand up, but as I'm headed for the door Austin picks me up bridal style carrying me onto his bed ignoring any protests that I said.

"Don't worry! I'll get it." He answered as he walked out the door before I could protest. And honestly I didn't even have the strength to get up and stop him, so I let my thoughts take over for a moment.

What happened to Dez? I mean I can't really say that I have ever imagined Dez in a suit. EVER. I mean he's so grown up now! I would've never guessed that it was Dez who yelled that or that he would changed this much.

**How much has changed?**

I give up falling into a deep sleep not being able to stay up any longer, but I have dreams about a certain blonde boy who's been in many of my dreams lately.

_Italics: Ally's Dream_

_I'm with Austin in a garden, and he's back to normal, Dez is back to crazy, and Trish and I are both best friends again. Austin picks me up twirling me around as he sets me down into the soft luscious flowers. We both look up into the clouds as I point out shapes, and he complains on how this is "boring." He still listens with me though occasionally pointing out that it's not "A bunny on a bicycle", and it's "A penguin roller skating." We all laugh when he says that all disagreeing with him as he sits up pouting making us laugh even harder._

_Suddenly I'm in another room. My father is there except he has a belt, and he's chasing me occasionally hitting me with it, but I run faster and faster desperately trying to escape._

_No matter how many times I scream, "Austin save me!" he never comes._

_I hear someone calling my ear sounding concerned saying, "Ally. Ally wake up."_

I'm shot awake seeing Austin sitting in front of me on the bed looking genuinely concerned. I sigh realizing that it was all a dream, but it seemed so real. I felt so alone. Austin immediately cradles me as I softly sob into his chest. He makes me feel safe; protected.

When my crying subdues he's just about to leave when by impulse I say softly; almost in a whisper, "Wait. Stay with me please?"

He nods his head before getting under the blanket with me, and again by impulse I snuggle into his chest welcoming the warmth it spreads across my body. He tenses for a moment.

Wait. Have I gone too far? Should I move away? Before I could move he relaxes, snuggling into me too burying his face into my hair inhaling it's scent. I soon fall into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: AHHH SO MANY AUSSLY MOMENTS IN THIS CHAPTER?! **

**I'm definitely posting another chapter for Prove Them Wrong today, and check out my new one shot I made Before It's Too Late!**

**I might update again today if I get lots of reviews! By the way we are on page two of the most reviews for Austin and Ally! I LOVE YOU GUYS!?**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	14. Present Time: A Day Off: Ally's POV

**A/N: I LOVE YOU AUSSLIES!? By the way I am totally calling you guys that from now on!**

**The guest reviewers went crazy yesterday! So many reviews!**

**And I realized that they haven't had one NORMAL day, so yeah…**

**And this is all in Ally's POV for some reason, and review if I should do a separate chapter for this!**

**Ally's POV**

I yawn waking up in the morning reaching for my alarm clock, but instead I feel empty space. I glance across the room hastily before realizing that this wasn't my room. I start to panic before remembering everything that happened yesterday, which led me to wonder, "Where's Austin?"

I drowsily stand up from the bed before opening the door just realizing that I had no idea where I was going. I'm immediately attracted to a balcony just across the hall, and I figured that I might as well start looking there.

I see Austin sitting on a bench in the balcony looking out at the view drinking vodka. It is a really nice view though I mean all I can see from my windows are the streets, and here you- WAIT VODKA!?

I muster up as much courage as possible saying barely audible, "A-Austin?" not being able to believe that Austin was drinking vodka! Wait. Was he drunk? He wouldn't beat me too would he?

But's it's too late because by the time that he turn around to face me I'm darting out of the room; running; escaping. Escaping from the past; from what might be the future.

I hear Austin chasing me, but before he could do anything I dash into a room closing the door. I look around sighing before sinking to the ground putting my hands in my knees burying my head into them. I didn't cry, I just thought about everything; reflected.

"Ally?" I hear Austin softly ask softly tapping on the door slowly twisting the door before cautiously walking in kneeling in front of me. I lift my head looking at him to see him intensely starring at me.

I open my mouth, immediately closing it trying to contemplate what to say, eventually saying, "I didn't know that you drank. I guess I just freaked out when I saw you drinking because it reminded me of my father. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked, but when I tried to tell him something he cut me off by saying, "It's not your fault I'm screwed up." I lift his chin forcing him to look at him as I grin shaking my head thinking to myself, "If only you see what potential you have." while shaking my head engulfing him in a hug.

Suddenly Austin starts bouncing on the floor beaming like a little boy before saying, "Let's go get some pancakes! Can we go get some pancakes? Please!" while clasping his hands together in the begging position while giving me his puppy dog eyes.

I playfully roll my eyes as we both walk into his limo that he already had parked in the front of his house. We both laugh the entire way about random things just like old times, remembering things, and telling stories.

When we arrived at our destination Austin immediately covered my eyes with his hands saying, "No peeking!" while we walk into the shop/place. He tells someone something, and I'm suddenly walking into another room, and I don't hear any talking anymore.

When Austin uncovers his hands I see that I'm in an IHOP as I turn to Austin with a confused face, and he just smiles giddy-like practically bouncing up and down in his seat. Austin and I both ordered from the kid's menu, and I actually didn't finish my food, so Austin practically engulfed mine in one bite.

As we walk back into the car we pass by a carnival as Austin yells, "Oh my gosh! A carnival! Lets go!"

I chuckle as we walk into the carnival as Austin drags me onto "The Fireball" and "The Mummy" as I complained that it was annoyingly fast, and not scary. Austin disagreed pouting saying that it was "Awesomesauce!" I also force Austin onto "The Nature Trail", but I don't understand how Austin didn't like it! It was so educational how we learned about animals while keeping a safe distance!

Laughing as we walk into the car Austin says, "You know the perfect way to end the day?" not waiting for my response before yelling, "Donuts!"

I chuckle before saying, "Is that you're special way of saying that you want donuts?" while looking for my wallet in my purse, but Austin stops my hand before I could take it out sternly looking at me.

"I'm paying." He states before taking out his wallet just about to walk inside Dunkin' Donuts.

"Well if you're paying then I'll get it!" I say grabbing his wallet from his hands walking inside before he could protest.

When I walk inside I simply get five crème filled donuts, and two coffee cool latte's before walking out to see Austin lighting a cigarette!? I take Austin by surprise by suddenly yelling, "CIGARETTE'S ARE BAD FOR YOU!" making Austin drop his lighter as it shatters into pieces.

He glares at me before smirking pulling out another lighter from his pocket, and that's when I unleash my secret weapon doing the only thing that I'm good at in gym. Destroying Things. I grab the lighter from his hand hastily before throwing it poorly making it hit a wall, and shattering into millions of pieces, as I smirked at Austin.

"Well played Dawson. Well played." Austin says while smiling at me while taking the bag from my hands giggling when he sees the donuts asking, "How did you know these were my favorite?"

"Everyone loves crème donuts!" I declare as I steal one from the bag taking a bite of it making Austin pout before I take another out putting it in his mouth.

**Later on back at Austin's House**

"It was not funny!" I protested pouting at Austin's story about when we met

"It wasn't funny. It was hilarious! You completely trashed the Helen Show!" He replies grabbing the fruity mint swirl ice cream from the fridge smiling when I squeal continuing, "Get the toppings please!"

I stand on my tippy toes barely grasping the whipped cream in the fridge before smirking saying, "Austin can you come over here for a second?" as he nonchalantly walks over to me from across the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He asked looking at me expectantly as he brought the fruity mint ice cream over on the counter bowing before saying, "Would you like the honor to put the toppings on?"

I laugh curtsying before nodding as he gestured me to continue as I stand on my tippy toes squirting whipped cream on his nose before running away squealing as he yelled, "Ally! Your so dead!"

His long legs stride faster than mine, and he catches up to me in no time as he pins me on the floor pinning me on the ground before smirking tickling me make me laugh uncontrollably as he said, "Who's he hottest guy ever!?"

"Taylor.. Lautner.." I say in between laughs as he continued to tickle me still pinning me on the ground.

"Okay. Who's the hottest friend ever?!" He yells as he continues to tickle me uncontrollably as I continued to laugh.

"You! Stop please!" I say in between laughs as he finally stops tickling me lay down with me as I finally notice where we are. Were in a sunroom, and it's nighttime, so were both looking at the stars. I look over at Austin feeling drowsier by the second as I feel my eyelids growing heavier by the second. Finally I give in falling asleep right there.

**Austin's POV**

I look over at Ally after what seemed like hours of silence to find her sleeping peacefully. I smile at her before picking her up bridal style carrying her to my bed tucking her into the sheets before contemplating if I should get in bed or not. I decide against getting in bed with her just in case someone finds us in the morning, and the last thing I need is something else going in the tabloids. I think if I get into any more tabloid covers than Dez might literally explode. Sighing I grab a blanket and pillow setting up on the couch already knowing that I'll miss her warmth tonight when I'm asleep. I eventually fall asleep having pleasant dreams involving everything becoming back to normal back to the good old days.

**Before Everything Changed.**

**A/N: So I was thinking about just posting this tomorrow, but I got so many reviews that I forced myself to update today!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Especially the guest reviewers, and everyone that has reviewed on every single chapter right from the start!**

**Check out my other stories:**

**Before It's Too Late (one-shot)**

**Prove Them Wrong**

**Man I love Aussly moments! And this guy I have a crush on did the whipped cream thing with me, so I just had to post this! It's so so mushy!**


	15. Present Time: A Day Off: Austin's POV

**A/N: Okay… So I was going to post yesterday, because I almost have 300 reviews! But then my power went out… Stupid Hurricane Sandy… Anyways a ton of you guys asked me to do this in Austin's POV here it goes!**

**But before we start PLEASE WITH EXTRA AUSSLY ON TOP check out my other story Prove Them Wrong! **

**Austin's POV**

I wake up looking at the clock realizing that it's 5:00 in the morning before thinking to myself, "It was all a dream?". I sigh shaking my head just about to get up when I see Ally peacefully curled up against me sleeping. I smile, then frown remembering everything that happened yesterday before slowly and cautiously getting out from under the covers.

I pace around my hallway while thinking/reflecting about everything that has happened. I mean yesterday we were just about to kiss. Did I want to kiss her? Of course I did! She's been through a lot lately though, so maybe I just shouldn't bring it up. Her stress is starting to affect me too, I guess considering the fact that I'm pacing just like she would.

Sighing I walk downstairs into the kitchen opening the refrigerator grabbing a bottle of vodka. Popping the cap open I sigh taking a sip of it walking by the balcony to think some more. I've been trying to stop drinking to get rid of my old habits for Ally, but it's not that easy. I'm really stressed, so drinking helps get my mind off of things. Relax I'm not drinking so much that I'll get drunk, but just enough to get a bit tipsy.

Today I decided that Ally should have a day of fun! To get her mind of everything she should just spend a day off from drama, which has been becoming of her life lately. Maybe we could-

I'm cut off from my thoughts by hearing Ally say barely audible, "A-Austin?" but as I turn around I see her dashing in the other direction. I chase after her thinking to myself, "Idiot! How could you just drink in front of her! This would obviously remind her of her father!" She runs into the bathroom closing the door behind her making me stop in front of the door.

"Ally?" I softly ask cautiously opening the door kneeling in front of Ally who was crouched down on the floor with her head in her knees intensely starring at her until she looking up at me.

She opened and closed her mouth several times before saying, "I didn't know you drank. I guess I just freaked out when I saw you drinking because it reminded me of my father. I'm sorry."

I felt terrible at that moment. How could I be such an idiot! Did I expect her to be okay with me drinking? Her father drank and beat her, and then she saw me drinking. I think I would be traumatized too.

I sigh running a hand through my hair before replying, "Why are you apologizing?" especially since it was my fault, and as she tried to reply I continued, "It's not your fault I'm screwed up." She tilts my head up forcing me to look her in the eye looking deep into thought until she engulfed me into a hug.

I smile thinking this would be the perfect time to start out day of fun while I say, "Let's go get some pancakes! Can we go get some pancakes? Please!" already bouncing in place while clasping my hands together in the begging position. She rolls her eyes nodding as I lead her outside to my limo as her laughs getting inside.

In the limo we are practically laughing the entire car ride talking about random things, telling stories, talking about old times, and remembering things.

When we arrived at IHOP I immediately cover Ally's eyes as we walk outside of the car since I want this to be a surprise as I say, "No peeking!" ignoring any protests she had. As we walk into IHOP I talk to the server convincing him to give us a separate room, and it didn't hurt that I was Austin Moon.

Still covering Ally's eyes I walk into a separate room I uncover her eyes watching her turn around to look at me with a confused expression on her face. I on the other hand look giddy like a child just getting a lollypop, but who wouldn't look like that? Were getting pancakes!

Ally and I both ordered from the kid's menu, since the adult's menu was so so boring! Seriously! There was no whipped cream toppings or anything unhealthy! It was quite sickening. We both ordered the make your pancake food, so we got chocolate chips, whipped cream, strawberries, and other things to make a face on our pancakes! I finished mine in no time, but Ally couldn't finish hers' so I just ate it for her. As I suspected Ally and I both had an argument about paying, but I paid for it in the end even after all of her protests. Because, hey a lady should be treated properly.

When we walk back into the car we pass by a carnival, and I say over-excitedly, "Oh my gosh! A carnival! Let's go!"

Ally laughs as we walk into the carnival as I force her to go on some fun rides like "The Fireball" and "The Mummy". It was awesomesauce! Seriously though it was so scary, and the rides were really fast! She complained throughout the entire time though saying it was boring, and annoyingly fast. In revenge most likely Ally forced me to go on "The Nature Trail", and it was so boring! I don't understand! She loved it! We didn't even get to go that close to the animals! It was just… educational.

Laughing as we walk into the car I state, "You know how to end the perfect day?" not even waiting for her response scared of what she would say before continuing screaming, "Donuts!"

She chuckles before replying, "Is that your way of saying that you want donuts?" and she reaches for her purse most likely for her wallet, but I stop her hand sternly looking at her.

"I'm paying." I state taking out my wallet just about to walk into Dunkin Donuts.

"Well if you're paying then I'll get it!" She yells grabbing the wallet from my hands and running inside of Dunking Donuts like a maniac.

I chuckle taking a pack of cigarettes out from my jacket lighting one while putting it in my mouth. I sigh breathing out smoke.

I'm just about to light another cigarette when I hear Ally yell, "CIGARETTES ARE BAD FOR YOU!" causing me to drop my lighter as it shatters into millions of pieces on the concrete.

I glare at her before smirking pulling another lighter from my pocket. If Ally wants to play then let's play. Suddenly Ally grabs my lighter from my hand poorly throwing it at the wall as it shatters breaking as it hits the wall.

She smirks at me as I say, "Well played Dawson. Well played." while clapping my hands taking the bag from Ally giggling when I see the crème filled donuts continuing to ask, "How did you know that these were my favorite?"

"Everyone loves crème donuts!" She states as she steals a donut from the bag giggling as I pout at her sticking a donut in my mouth.

**Later back at Austin's house**

"It was not funny!" Ally stated pouting at my story about how we met crossing her arms over her chest.

"It wasn't funny. It was hilarious! You completely trashed the Helen Show!" I say walking into the kitchen towards the fridge grabbing some fruity mint swirl ice cream smiling as I hear Ally squealing from behind me since this was her favorite ice cream.

"Get the toppings please!" I say over my shoulders as Ally immediately goes through the cabinets looking for the toppings.

After about a minute Ally says, "Austin can you come over here please?" as I nonchalantly walk over to her looking at her expectantly as I watch her holding all the toppings as I set the tub of fruity mint swirl on the counter.

"Would you like the honor to put the toppings on?" I say while bowing handing her the whipped cream.

She curtsies laughing, and I gesture her to continue, and she stands on her tippy toes squirting my nose with whipped cream.

Before I could react she runs away squealing as I chase after her yelling, "Ally! Your so dead!"

My longer strides with my legs helped me catch up to her in no time as I grab her waist pinning her on the floor. I contemplate what to do until I figure it out smirking at her. I tickle her, and she starts hysterically laughing since she is the most ticklish person I know.

"Who is the hottest guy ever?" I ask her as she laughs deciding to have some fun with her.

"Taylor… Lautner…" She says in between laughs making me pout, but I continue to tickle her.

"Okay. Who's the hottest best friend ever?" I ask as she continues to laugh squirming uncontrollably.

"You! Stop please!" She begs while laughing as I smirk happily stopping and lay down beside her. I look up realizing that we were in my sunroom. I smile remembering that I forced Dez to buy this mansion specifically in this room since it reminded me of Ally since I could watch the clouds. Ally and I lay in comfortable silence for what seemed like hours not needing to talk; just lay peacefully.

I look over at Ally after what seemed like hours of silence to find her sleeping peacefully. I smile at her before picking her up bridal style carrying her to my bed tucking her into the sheets before contemplating if I should get in bed or not. I decide against getting in bed with her just in case someone finds us in the morning, and the last thing I need is something else going in the tabloids. I think if I get into any more tabloid covers than Dez might literally explode. Sighing I grab a blanket and pillow setting up on the couch already knowing that I'll miss her warmth tonight when I'm asleep. I eventually fall asleep having pleasant dreams involving everything becoming back to normal back to the good old days.

**Before Everything Changed.**

**A/N: Soooo I may not post tomorrow if the power goes out, but I spent all day on this soooo review, favorite, and follow!**

**Check out my other stories:  
Prove Them Wrong  
Before It's Too Late**

**And the new cover art was made by my most fantastic, beautiful, awesome, kind, amazing, quirky, happy, over-achieving, bestest friend in the entire world!**

**She also helps me think of stuff for my stories so yea! She's cool…**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	16. Present Time: So Far So Good?

**A/N: I really wanted to post today so yeah! And plus it turns out the hurricane brought out my power for like a week. -_- Life without power SUCKS. So I basically pre-wrote this chapter on paper, and typed it today. **

**Ally's POV**

I awake to the blaring noise of an alarm clock playing "Stereo Hearts". I groan sitting up before stretching my eyes widening at the realization that that isn't my alarm clock. And this isn't my room. About a millisecond late I once again remember that I currently live in Austin Moon's mansion. I let the thought sink in liking the idea of it? No. This isn't happening. I can't like Austin. Right?

Ignoring this for a moment I look at the alarm clock lifting clothes off of it, so that I could see it clearly. Looking at it now I see that it's 5:00 in the morning? Austin and I stayed up pretty late last night, so I decide to let him rest since I needed to reflect on things anyways. And I think we all know that I can't do that in front of Austin. As I walk into the bathroom I change into a floral lacy shirt with a cream skirt smiling at my reflection. Glancing down at my wrists I sigh looking at the scars before curtly putting on bangles to cover them.

I glance outside the bathroom door to see Austin still sleeping on the couch in his room. It was really sweet of him to take the couch instead of his own bed. Plus he looks so adorable when he's sleeping. Did I just say that? No. No I did not.

Sighing in frustration I have a mental battle inside of my brain; my mind versus my heart. My heart longs to admit that I'm madly in love with Austin Moon, but my mind knows otherwise. Needing to get my mind off of things I quietly yet quickly pace downstairs into the kitchen grabbing an apple from the basket in the middle of the counter. Eating the apple while deep into thought I think to myself, "Where is my family photo?"

Suddenly panicking I rush upstairs into my guest room checking everywhere for it, in my duffel bags, in my car, in the shelves, drawers, and everything. It probably sounds stupid looking for some family photo, but this photo has a picture of my entire family, and it happens to be the only picture I have with my mom.

**The only thing I have from my past before everything changed.**

Shaking my head I am determined to get that picture back today even if requires facing my father. I need that picture, and not even Austin could stop me. Shit. Austin. What am I going to do with him? If he finds out my plan he'll flip out. I guess I just can't tell him.

"Missing something?" I hear someone ask startling me making me jump a bit as they snaked their arms around my waist.

After about five seconds I realize it was Austin and I reply, "No not really." And I have to say I hated lying to him. I hated the feeling it gave me in my stomach, and the thought that I'll never be able to undo that. But this was important, and I couldn't let Austin stop me.

"Well we have to go to school in about half an hour, so do you want to come downstairs to eat breakfast?" He asked leaning his head onto my shoulder still having his arms around my waist.

"Sure." I simply reply as he released me from his grip as we both nonchalantly walked downstairs. Wait. We have half an hour until school starts, so I've been thinking about this for more than an hour?! It's sad that I barely even begun to think about this, and it took more than an hour. As we arrive at the kitchen I see a maid?

"Of course you have a maid." I say looking up so that I'm talking to the ceiling as Austin blushes and nods when I continue, "And you eat caviar with your eggs."

as I sit down.

"You have to try it though! It's amazing!" Austin spoke over-excitedly gesturing to my plate in front of me.

"Erm. I think that I'm good." I reply looking slightly disgusted at the plate of caviar, eggs, and bacon in front of me.

"Just eat it." He says sternly looking at me gesturing towards my plate continuing, "You have to eat. You practically never eat anything! Or else…"

"Or else what?" I ask slightly smirking at him, but looking innocent anyways as he facial expression completely contorts for a split second before changing back.

"Or else I'll tell my maid that you HATE her cooking." He replies smirking at me his eyes glistening with victory.

"You wouldn't." I reply looking at him with my eyes both of us having a mental war just with our eyes for about a minute.

He suddenly says deadly serious and calm, "Try me."

But, I shake my head still refusing to eat "caviar" as he startles me by yelling, "Maid! I need you for a second please!" Afterwards I quickly and hastily eat my eggs, caviar, and bacon my mouth practically watering since it was actually pretty good.

"This is actually amazing!" I exclaim as I can practically hear Austin smirking beside me as we both finish our breakfast only to see a maid scurrying over to us slightly bowing her head.

"You needed something madam and sir?" She asked still slightly bowing her head down as I sent a questioning glance towards Austin.

"I just wanted to thank you for this wonderful meal. And you don't have to call me madam. I think it just makes me sound old." I reply gesturing her to look up which she cautiously and slowly does smiling a bit.

"Oh yeah thanks for the meal." Austin says nonchalantly as he continues, "But we should get going to school."

**Maid's POV (This is the ONLY POV that she'll have which is why I didn't really give her a name)**

Was Austin Moon just being… respectful? I think it was just what that girl was doing to him, but I think that he's changing.

Slightly bowing my head I say, "Thank you" then remembering what the girl said I continued, "I mean… Your welcome?"

The girl slightly giggles as Austin grabs her hand interlocking their fingers as she blushes furiously, and they both wave to me as they leave the room.

**Austin's POV**

As we leave my mansion I take a risk by grasping Ally's hand welcoming the tingles it sent in my body. She didn't pull her hand away making me smile as I interlock our fingers together making her blush furiously. We have a massive playful argument about whose car to take, but of course Ally won as I caved into her puppy dog eyes.

"**This is going to be a good day." I thought to myself, but I honestly couldn't have been any more wrong.**

**A/N: Okay so I basically wasted all of my computer power for this chapter, so I won't have my computer for about the next week. So extra reviews please? **

**And this was sort of a filler chapter, but I still think it's okay!**

**And were on the first page for the most reviewed! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**And please check out my other stories, which I will try to update soon:**

**Prove Them Wrong**

**Before It's Too Late (one- shot)**

**And sorry for the really long author's note, but I just made a new story on both wattpad and quotev called I'm Just Broken, so please I'm begging you to check it out! Please!**

**xoxoxo 0NeonLights0 xoxoxo**


	17. Present Time: Wait WHAT?

**A/N: Hey my little ausslies! I know I'm late for posting, and I'm a terrible person for giving you guys a cliffie, but no worries! This is an extra long chapter, and I spent the last WEEK working on it! But I actually really like this chapter! **

**Ally's POV**

I felt terrible about lying to Austin about my situation; it just felt as if it was slowly engulfing me in guilt. But, I know that I had to come up with some type of argument with Austin, so that he would let me take my car to school. If we didn't take my car to school how would I drive to my house to retrieve the photo?

As Austin started walking towards his car I asked hesitantly, "Can we take my car?" as Austin halted turning around looking at me rather confused.

"Why?" Austin curiously asked while he twirled his car keys with his fingers.

"Just because, you know, I haven't drove in my car for awhile!" I exclaim pausing a bit to think of what to say as I hope to god that Austin couldn't see through my lie like he usually can.

Austin suspiciously looks at me for a minute, and I hold my breath not daring to breath at the moment. After what seems like hours of silence Austin nods as I breathe a breath of relief as we walk over to my car. As we drive to school it seems that any tension has just vanished since we just joke around and loudly sing any song that comes onto the radio off-key. My favorite song comes on, and I can't help but sing along with it on the radio:

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No: I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

After I finish singing I just notice that Austin has stopped singing along with me. As I glance over at Austin when I park the car in the school parking to see him literally gaping at me.

"I know I'm not the best singer, but I didn't think I was that bad…" I stated feeling a bit offended that Austin didn't like my singing anymore.

Austin's eyes widen as he vigorously shakes his head exclaiming, "No you were amazing! Just your voice is so just… perfect. I miss hearing it." as I blush furiously looking at the now seemingly interesting floor.

**SKIPPING TO AFTERSCHOOL (A/N: I'm sorry I skipped a lot, but it would've been really boring just hearing about they're school day, so I'll just skip to the important/interesting part)**

**Austin's POV**

When the final bell rang I stepped outside to find a frantic Ally squirming around everywhere as I ask, "Are you okay?"

She nods before replying, "I think I left something in the school, and I think it might take me awhile to get it. Can you possibly et a ride from someone?"

**Ally's POV**

Lie.

**Austin's POV**

I smile shrugging before speaking, "Don't worry about it Ally! I'll just get a ride from Dez. What do you need anyways?"

She squirms a bit before hesitantly saying, "I left my journal in the school." which made me a bit suspicious considering that she was squirming. I ignore it anyways nodding my head before waving to her as I walk up to Dez.

**Ally's POV**

Lie.

I feel like a terrible person. I just lied to his face. It was for a good cause though so it's okay right?

Sighing deeply I shove my hands deep into the pockets attached to my romper that I'm currently wearing. I trudge over to my Prius cautiously driving over to my "house" deciding to leave my car on and in ignition just in case I needed to make a quick escape. I sit outside in my car for what seems like hours contemplating whether or not I should go inside or not.

I open the door to my car stealthily tip-toeing outside to avoid any creaking noises I could've made on my porch. I suddenly feel my hands shaking rapidly, perspiration rising on my forehead, and my feet frozen to that spot. Taking a shaky breath I slowly and cautiously open the door to my house holding my breath not daring to even breath right now as I peer inside the house noticing no one is inside.

I step inside checking both ways; still ready to dart at any second as I slip off my flats not wanting to make any noise on my way up the stairs. I tip-toe up the stairs holding my flats in one hand heading towards my old room. When I reach my room I open the door, but with my luck it creaks heavily. My eyes widen as I frantically checking both sides, but to no avail my "father" was nowhere in sight. Walking inside I see that my room is completely trashed.

There were things thrown everywhere, windows smashed, shards of ceramic glass everywhere on the floor, and the lingering scent of alcohol was extremely strong in this room. Sighing I realize that if I was in this situation a week ago I would've cleaned all of this, but I'm probably not coming back here after this. Looking at the ground once more I slip into my flats not wanting to cut myself on glass as I scour the room for the photo. I had to carefully lift things since almost everything here was smashed. If I hadn't known any better I wouldn't even thought that this was my room myself.

I hear the door open and swing shut rapidly making me jump as I continue searching for a moment until I realize what's going on, and my eyes widen.

My "father" is home.

I start to panic rapidly searching through the piles of trash until I sit down on what used to be my bed trying to calm myself down. Why is my bed so solid now? I reluctantly lift what was left of my sheets over my bed to find my photo frame just lying there nonchalantly. I pick it up hugging it to my chest as if my life depended on it momentarily forgetting my problems. When I do remember it's when I hear clumsily footsteps climbing up the stairs as I frantically search for some type of hiding place. Maybe I could jump out of the window again? No, I just got lucky that time since I didn't die. Sighing I go inside of my closet just like in any other horror movie. I'm not stupid. There was just nowhere else to hide.

**Austin's POV**

"Shouldn't Ally be back by now?" I think to myself as I sit on my bed pondering to myself.

Why do I feel like something is wrong?

**Ally's POV**

I hold my breath when I feel my "fathers" footsteps coming up to my room as I think to myself, "Wait. What is Austin thinking of right now?"

Mentally cursing at myself I think to myself, "Ugh. Maybe I'll just explain this to him when I get back."

When my "father" leaves the room I let out the breath that I forgot that I was holding as I peer around my old room making sure that no one is in here. When I see no one I walk outside deciding just to sneak out the back door.

I carefully glance around my old room taking in my surroundings as I remember when I used to call this place "home". Or when this place used to seem inviting, but now I'm actually okay with leaving it. Sighing lightly I walk out of my old room clutching my photo frame as I head down the back stairs.

I'm just about to open the back door when "someone" grabs my arm launching me backwards glaring at me. As I glance up I'm not surprised when I see my "father" starring down at me with cold, hard eyes locking with me. I glare right back at him with so much venom that it even surprises me as I clutch the photo frame as if my life depended on it. And right now, it did.

My "father" shakes his head walking towards the menacingly as he swung his hand back, and I clamped my eyes shut waiting for the impact. Instead just milliseconds before his hand came in contact with my face I heard someone burst through the front door panting as both my "father" and I looked up at the person looking like deer stuck in headlights. And who am I looking at you may ask? Well that would be the one and only Austin Moon.

"Leave her alone." Austin seethed menacingly with more anger in his voice that I've ever seen as he walked up to my "father" who was still shocked up to his spot, and he helps me off the ground.

"Why? Why Mr. Dawson? I never would've thought that you would've ever done anything like this. It's sick and cruel. It's just a new low." Austin said so calmly that it even scared the wits out of me.

My "father" glared at Austin before spatting, "I don't know what you're talking about! I'm perfectly fine!" still having the lingering smell of alcohol in his breath.

"Please. You are not fine physically or mentally or even emotionally. How would you hurt Ally? Sweet, innocent, beautiful, Ally! She's your own blood for god's sake!" Austin yelled back making me blush furiously at all of his compliments, but I ignored it at the moment.

"She reminds me too much of her mother!" My "father" screams at the top of his lungs panting by the end of his sentence making me completely freeze.

No. No. No. This isn't happening.

I glance over at Austin to see him completely speechless looking at me wide eyed too as my father takes this chance to advance towards us menacingly.

Austin notices this, and steps in front of me making me warn, "Austin. Please stop. You don't have to do this."

Austin replies, "You're right. I don't have to do this. I NEED to do this. If anything happened to you I might die." not taking his eyes off my "father" which I was quite grateful for since I was blushing furiously behind him.

I crouch behind Austin as he clutches one of my hands firmly, but gently as my "father" stands in front of Austin just about to hit him when someone bursts through the door.

After what seemed like hours of silence they stuttered, "Ally…? D-D-Dad…?"

**A/N: Please don't hate me :P I had to make this a cliffie! OKAY SO THIS TIME NO ONE WILL GUESS WHO BURSTED THROUGH THE DOORS! BUAHAHAHA! But seriously though, tell me who you think it is. And BTW This is more than 2,000 words!**

**And the question that I want to ask you guys this week is: What is your favorite chapter of I've Changed?**

**AND THANK GOD I WON'T HAVE WRITERS BLOCK ANYTIME SOON SINCE I PLANNED OUT THE NEXT 5 CHAPTERS!**

**Please check out my other stories:**

**Prove Them Wrong**

**Before It's Too Late (one shot)**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite!**


	18. Present Time: True Feelings

**A/N: Hey guys! NO I AM NOT DEAD! Anyways, sorry I didn't update! I had interims and chiz, so I had to study lots. Trust me if I could I definitely would've rather had been on Fanficiton.**

**Ally's POV**

After what seemed like hours of silence they stuttered, "Ally…? D-D-Dad…?"

That voice seemed familiar. Way too familiar to be true.

I glance up through my tears to find the one and only Abby standing in the doorway looking both angered and shocked to the bone.

We were all still; frozen to our spots for what seemed like eternity. All for different reasons though.

Austin is probably just confused due to the fact that he's never met Abby before. Well, actually no one has considering the fact that she moved out a while back.

My "father" is probably debating on what lie he should start with saying to attempt to explain the inevitable.

And I'm just… a bit of both relieved and jealous.? Abby is just so beautiful, and I'm not. She could get any guy by just snapping her fingers. She's not some type popular snob, but she's just… prettier. She got it from my mom; the beauty, and trust me when I say that she got all the beauty. Compared to her I'm an ugly Betty.

I'm snapped out of thoughts by a sharp pain running through my cheeks, and the feeling of the cold tile floors hitting my body.

"Pay attention!" My father yelled sternly at me as he continues, "Now where was I? You-"

He's cut off by my sister running in front of Austin and I screeching, "What in the world is wrong with you!?"

My father remains deadly silent making my mentally scoff. Abby has always been his favorite just another reason for her to be better than me. Sorry, another reason why she's better than me. Abby sighs running a hand through her silky light brown waves.

"Well?" Abby asks expectantly, but when she receives no answer she continues sighing, "Ally are okay?"

I nod slightly not mentioning the throbbing pain coursing through my cheeks, and in my heart.

"Are you staying in Austin's place?" Abby asks with that stern tone in her voice as I nod she continues, "I'll meet you there when I get the chance, but until then just stay there please?"

I mumble a "yes" still clutching the photo between my fingertips as Austin holds his hand out for me to take, which I gladly do. He pulls me up as if I weigh nothing lacing our fingers together sending sparks through my entire body. We stoically walk to my car, but Austin's car isn't in sight.

Did he really run all the way here?

He holds his hand out for my car keys, which I hand over without hesitation getting the vibe that he doesn't want to be tampered with right now. The entire car ride to his house is eerily silent only the noises of the wind passing us heard. Austin just looked out into the road having a blank expression on t=his face. When we arrive at his house I follow behind Austin much like a lost puppy as we walk up to his room.

Why isn't he talking to me?

Sighing deeply when we arrive at Austin's room Austin turns around to face me asking the question I dreaded most, "Why did you need that photo so badly?"

What was I supposed to say? My mom was like a second mother to Austin, and if he finds out she died I don't even know what he would do. But, I can't lie to him. That just felt utterly unspeakably terrible, and besides he would be able to tell if I was lying anyways.

I sigh running a frustrated hand through my messy hair before replying, "I wanted it because… it had my entire family in it, and… it's the only thing I have left."

Austin nods looking deep in thought for a second before he replies, "What do you mean by that?"

I freeze staying completely silent, and after about a minute I guess Austin gets the memo that I didn't exactly want to talk about it.

Austin is just about to hop into bed when he stops for a moment to state, "You know, I'm extremely pissed off that you would just do something like that."

Wait what? He's pissed off at me? For leaving? No. Unacceptable.

"Wait. You're mad at me? Don't forget when you left Austin! You left me all alone!" I rebuttal back at Austin making him turn around to face me shocked by my comment.

"Why can't you forget about that?!" Austin shouts at me making me flinch a bit, but he continues, "YOU told me to leave! I would have never left if YOU hadn't told me that you were fine with it!"

"You think I meant that? Yes Austin I definitely wanted you; my best friend to leave me!" I shout back, but not as loud as Austin had previously shouted.

Austin takes a step forward yelling, "You think that I was happy about leaving you?! I wanted to stay with you more than anything! But, you didn't say you needed me! You said you didn't! You didn't even care!"

"Yeah because when you don't care you cry yourself to sleep every night that they're gone! And, you lock yourself away from your friends! And, you count the days until they were "supposedly" supposed to come back! And they become the only sliver of hope you had left." I scream so loudly that I'm panting by the end not even having enough energy to yell the last part.

I have tears streaming down my face, but I'm too aggravated and furious to even wipe them away. It suddenly becomes silent only being able to hear my heavy breathing until it slows down.

"What?" Austin asks hoarsely as if he's asking himself more than me.

He looks at me his eyes widening when he sees the tar in both my eyes and on my face. He tries to step forward to wipe away my tears, to comfort me like he always does, but not this time.

I step backwards until I hit the wall saying, "Austin. Please don't."

Austin stops in his tracks looking hurt, but I just can't have him near me. I know that if he touches me I'll immediately melt. I'll just forgive him. And, I can't allow myself to do that right now.

Austin nods before bowing his head down walking out of his room, and into the guest room lightly closing the door.

I do the same closing the door shortly afterwards sinking downwards leaning against the door bringing my knees to my chest. I cover my face with my two hands immediately erupting into a bevy of soft and quiet sobs.

After awhile my sobs subdue, and I glumly stand from the ground trudging to his bed ungracefully plopping down on the sheets.

"Jeez. Even the sheets smell like him." I think to myself before letting a lone tear fall down my face before falling into a dreamless exhausted sleep.

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I knew what I wanted to write for this chapter, but I just was afraid of screwing it up! Which I did… But, anyways I didn't do this chapter as much justice as I could've, but I just forced myself to update for you guys.**

**I PROMISE THE UPDATES WILL BE MORE FREQUENT THAN THEY HAVE BEEN.**

**Did you like it? **

**Showing your appreciation by leaving a comment/follow/favorite!**

**Your support is very much appreciated! 3**

**xoxoxo 0NeonLights0 xoxoxo**


	19. Present Time: Old Habits Die Hard

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I had exams and projects and all other types of stupid school things to take care of. And, my parents wouldn't let me go on the computer until I finished it all.**

**But, I am having another problem… I'm getting some serious writer's block. Yeah, but I'll try my hardest to get over it by… reading other Austin and Ally stories! **

**Yeah, and this chapter is a bit… violent.? And, I just didn't want any comments about it, so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**2 weeks later: Ally's POV:**

I look at the eerily thin and abnormally pale girl in the mirror not even recognizing it as myself. My bags under my eyes are midnight black from the lack of sleep from nightmares. Awhile back I started to cover them up with makeup, but I feel like it's just pointless now. I haven't been eating lately. What's the point anymore?

The bullying hasn't stopped. In fact, I'm positive that it's gotten worse. Lifting up my shirt I stare at the bruises, marks, and cuts scattered across my body. I still remember the first time they beat me.

_" 'Hello Ally.' The voice speaks coming out of the shadows to reveal… Tilly._

_'What do you want?' I question annoyed._

_'I just came by to teach someone a lesson about what happens when they mess with me.' Tilly spoke calmly as the rest of her "posse" stepped out of the shadows pulling out… weapons. _

_I starred at the weapons in utter fear as I step back just with my luck hitting the wall._

_Tilly laughs maniacally stepping forward with her "posse" holding their weapons ready for use."_

I shiver at the memory of being covered in my own blood once again remembering that this was now a daily occurrence.

Picking up the knife in my hands I stare down at my wrist taking in all of the scars from previous cuts. Cutting myself once with my knife I watch the flow of blood dripping from the cut thinking to myself, "This one's for you Dad."

I cut myself once more thinking to myself, "This one's for you Tilly."

And, I cut myself one last time letting a lone tear fall down as I hoarsely whisper, "This one's for you Austin."

Hearing the door open and close I quickly wash the cuts with warm water drying them to prevent the blood flow. I slip on some bracelets to cover them just to make sure no one is suspicious.

Trudging down the stairs I plaster on a fake smile seeing that Dez has invited Trish and some other random people over. Trish looks over at me looking deep in thought. I'm almost positive that she's noticed… my change, but I'm just pretty sure that she thinks it'll just blow over.

Looking over at Dez I remember when he encountered Trish about a week ago still in his "business" look.

_" 'So what's going on between you and Austin?" Dez asked curiously as he sipped his banana smoothie as we walked across the mall._

_It was out day off since Dez decided that we didn't hang out enough anymore, so he decided just to have a "Dez and Ally" day. _

_'It's complicated…' I respond stirring my strawberry smoothie feeling awkward talking about this topic. _

_I guess Dez realized that this wasn't exactly something I wanted to talk about since he dropped the subject._

_He abruptly stopped picking up my hand staring at my wrist softly speaking, 'You know… you shouldn't do this to yourself.'_

_I sigh looking up at him about to get everything off my chest when I hear someone yell from across the mall, 'Ally! Guess what? I got a new job!' _

_I turn my head to see Trish frantically waving by "Chez' Cheeses" _**(A/N: I'm pretty sure this place doesn't exist, but if it does than no copyright intended) **_I nervously glance towards Dez remembering that Trish had a huge secret crush on Dez before he left with Austin, and based on his expression I'm pretty sure the feeling is/was mutual. _

_Trish races over to us holding her cheese shaped hat in place with her hand as she speaks as soon as she reaches us, "Hi! I'm Trish."_

_She reaches her hand out for Dez to shake when I realize, "She doesn't remember him…"_

_Shit. _

_I mean I can't really blame her though; Dez has definitely changed a lot in the last two years._

_Glancing over at Dez I see him just wide eyed staring at Trish in disbelieve as he says, "Trish… You don't remember me? It's me… Dez."_

_She looks just… shocked."_

Over the past week Trish and Dez have been practically inseparable, and I've definitely noticed Dez returning back to… well Dez. They've still been arguing though; I guess some things never change.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Trish coming over to me encouraging, "Come on Ally! Loosen up! Just have fun with me for today!"

I smile at her… a genuine smile as I interlock my arm through hers playfully as we giggle on our way to the rest of the crowd. Someone turns on music with the stereo, and everyone; including Trish and I begin rocking out.

I guess I deserve at least one day of fun not thinking about Austin.

**Austin's POV**

I sigh for about the millionth time today, and it's been this way for about two weeks since Ally and I fought.

And can I just say that… it's been absolute hell.

It's killing me not talking to Ally, and even when I first started ignoring her it killed me, but I knew I had to do it. Besides the fact that Ally was infuriated at me, I couldn't just forgive her! She lied to me. And, I knew if I talked to her I would just forgive her instantly.

But, now I just don't know what I'm doing.

I look over at Ally from my chair by the island table part of me smiling because she seems so carefree and blissful. But, the other part of me is emotionally wrecked that I'm not the one that's causing her to feel like that. Did I even have any effect on her?

I study her features noticing her wavy brown locks, the cuts on her wrists, her chocolate brown eyes, and WAIT! Cuts on her wrist?

I march over to Ally grabbing her forearm firmly yet gently dragging her away from the stereo into the kitchen. She stares at me in both shock and frustration as she yanks her arm out of my grip.

"What do you want?" She seethes at me the venom dripping from her tone.

I sigh becoming soft from hearing her voice even if she does resent me, but then remember the task at hand as I lift up the sleeve on her shirt simply asking, "Why?"

**A/N: BUAHAHAHAHAAHA! CLIFF HANGER! **

**So, I have amazing news! I'm posting again in about a week since I'm on winter break! Yay!**

**That's about it!**


	20. Author's Note

**_Jello My Lovelies!_**

**_Please don't hate me! I really meant to update! I had the chapter edited, and everything!_**

**_And, then my computer broke..._**

**_Before anyone accuses me of anything, I'm on the school computer right now._**

**_Anyways, since my computer is broken until further notice this story is on hold._**

**_DON'T STOP READING!_**

**_I'd really appreciate it if you guys still reviewed/favorited/followed me to keep this story in the top 10._**

**_I promise I'll be back on before you know it!_**

**_xoxoxo 0NeonLights0 xoxoxo_**


	21. Present Time: Planning Love

**A/N: Hello my ausslies!**

**I know… it's been too long. I send my dearest apologies to anyone that is still faithful to this story. **

**But… the reason that I've been absent for much longer than expected would be that… I started writing new chapters! I still had writer's block when I got my new computer, so I took this time to write the next three or four chapters ahead of time, so that you guys wouldn't have to wait that long!**

**I'm obviously not uploading them all up at once, but the updates will be NO LONGER THAN a week and a half apart.**

**ENOUGH WITH THIS LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**BTW: This story is ending soon, in maybe 3-4 chapters.**

**Ally's POV**

I want to run. I want to hide just like I always do. But, I force myself to stay still put; my eyes boring into his, still keeping that same venom aimed towards him.

I don't reply to his question, which just confirms that his observations are true. I mentally scoff already knowing that he knew he was right anyways.

Despite this, I don't back down. I stare back into his eyes, which are just boring back into mine.

"Don't back down." I will myself, determined not to run away from my problems like all of those other times.

Not now.

But, I don't have to. Austin surprises me by wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me towards him. He embraces me in a tight, yet gentle hug for what seems to be the first time in weeks. I familiarize the feeling, still keeping myself steady, not daring to wrap my arms around him as well.

Not yet at least.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault… I'm sorry." Austin croaks, sounding like he's holding back tears that he's oh-so-desperately trying to keep in.

I close my eyes wrapping my arms around Austin, which is my own way of saying 'I forgive you'.

It seems like ages, but we finally pull back from the hug, both blushing madly not meeting each other's gazes.

That is until I feel sparks pulsing through my veins as Austin intertwines our fingers as we walk out of the kitchen. Normally, I would be freaking out, and would star considering the fact that maybe Austin wanted to be more than friends.

But, I know better now.

Honestly, the rest of the party was an absolute blur, since all I could think of were the sparks. Those stupid sparks that started this entire thing.

"Hey Austin, can I talk to you? Maybe over dinner?" My sister, Abby asks Austin after everyone has left.

"Umm…" Austin starts as he glances at me, making me nod signaling him that it's fine when he continues, "Sure!"

I watch them leave the house, looking more like soul mates than anything. I feel my heart slowly breaking apart as I see them laughing, blushing, and even smiling.

How could I not see this coming? Of course, she got him.

**Austin's POV**

I nervously glance back at Abby's car as we make our way towards the diner. Part of me still wondering about Ally, and the other half of me hoping to God that Abby doesn't think that I like her.

I mean Abby is great. She's pretty, smart, nice, and everything else a guy could possibly want.

But, she's no Ally.

She doesn't have stage fright, or egregiously awkward dancing skills. She doesn't close her eyes whenever she plays the piano to "feel the music". Her eyes don't light up like a Christmas tree whenever she sees pickles. She doesn't do a silent scream and jump whenever she sees spiders. She doesn't squeal whenever she sees a goose. She wears makeup, but Ally would never even go near a store that sells it since they "test makeup on animals". She believes in perfection, but Ally believes in herself.

"I know you love her." Abby states, as if it's the most common knowledge in the entire world.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask leaning both my arms on the diner table, just realizing that I'd walked all the way into the diner.

"Well, duh." Abby replies picking at her nails for a moment before looking smiling kindly at me continuing, "But, she likes you too, so it's okay."

My eyes pop out to the size of the dinner plates in front of us, as I rapidly hake my head protesting in words that I can't even form into sentences.

Abby chuckles saying, "Wow… you really don't see it, do you? She looks at you the same exact way to you look at her. And, how I look at Taylor Lautner."

I think back desperately trying to prove to myself whether she's lying or not, but I find my self asking, "So, I'm assuming you didn't just bring me here to tell this. What's the plan?"

Abby smirks before mock innocently stating, "Plan? I'm not supposed to tell you."

"What?" I reply shocked that I'm not allowed to the plan that I'm supposed to use to get Ally.

"Trust me," Abby starts before ordering our food to the waitress, turning back to me after she's done continuing, "All you have to do, is be yourself."

I nod my head vigorously, taking time to process what she said; memorizing it even.

What does she mean? Be myself? Obviously, I know what that means, but… how will that make everything fall into place?

I clear my mind deciding to pick on this later, as I notice the food has arrived. Abby simply ordered herself a salad, and ordered me cheeseburger.

"Ally would've never eaten a salad. She would've ranted on how she shouldn't have to starve herself just because some people think that it's 'unladylike'." I think to myself starring down at my plate.

Nonetheless, I eat my cheeseburger making small talk with Abby, avoiding any touchy topics for the rest of the meal. Nothing else about 'the plan' is talked about, which I'm still trying to decide whether it's a good thing or not. However, every one and awhile I would sneak peeks at Abby, not being able to help myself by comparing her to Ally.

The dinner goes by quickly, which I assume is because we sat in silence for the entire meal. It wasn't really awkward silence, but it definitely wasn't comfortable silence.

"I guess Abby just thought that I would want time to think about what she said," I think to myself mentally scoffing when I continue, "But Ally knows that I hate keeping things to myself. I always like to talk about things, which she would force me to do anyways."

By the time dinner finishes, it's already pretty late, so Abby drops me off at my house.

It feels weird being with Abby. It could be because I'm in love with her sister. Or, how they're almost nothing alike.

I step out of the car muttering a simple 'thanks fro everything', too stuck in my thoughts to care.

As I step outside the car Abby steps out as well starting, "Austin," making me turn around as she continues, "My sister… please don't hurt her. Just… be good to her, I think that after all she's been through: she needs the best. Austin, she needs you."

I turn towards her looking her in the eye just to ensure her and myself that I'm not lying when I say, "I'll be more than everything she needs. I'll be everything she deserves."

And with that said, I swiftly turn around heading back into my house.

**A/N: So… how did you like it? I'm sorry, but I feel accomplished at life for coming up with that quote. xD**

**So… I'll be updating VERY soon! And trust me when I say… the next chapters will be full of DRAMA.**

**I PROMISE.**

**Am I the only one that loves Austin's POV? I just love writing in it.**

**GOODNIGHT MY LOVES.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys.**

**I know. I literally have not updated for God knows how long.**

**I have no excuses, nothing.**

**Honestly, this was my first story, and if I could, I would delete it.**

**But... I just can't bring myself to. It's gotten so many reviews, which I thank you all for. And it's my first real story I've ever committed myself to. **

**So I've made a decision.**

**I am not continuing this story. It's just not me. My writing has improved drastically since then, and I'm just not... feeling this story any more. **

**This story isn't going up for adoption, or whatever, so if you steal my story, I will literally pelt you with donuts. No, I'm kidding. But seriously. If you steal it, you're going to be in some serious shit.**

**Um, I'm actually continuing this story on Wattpad, since I guess, I've grown more accustomed to that website.**

**I may or may not add the chapters on , so if you really want to read it (Which at this point, I'm sure none of you do), you could just check out my Wattpad.**

** story/2245533-i%27ve-changed**

**I'm not deleting this account. Once again, I just couldn't bring myself to. I've been avoiding this message for literally months, but, I know that it would be wrong to postpone it even further.**

**I may add more stories to this account, but I probably won't. I'm probably going to make a new account, if I decide to stay on here at all, for a fresh start.**

**Thank you to anyone that has read this story. I truly owe you everything.**

**-Annie. xx**


End file.
